Nothing but Confusion
by miss.pebbles
Summary: COMPLETE! after a long hiatus - i'm back! summary: heart break ensues and lots of tears. who causes who to cry? read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Nothing but confusion  
  
By - miss.pebbles  
  
A/N - this is my very first fanfiction - and I'd love some feedback please! I've reviewed so many stories, and I've got so many ideas - I've finally decided to write them down. Read and review - the lovely button down there screams to be clicked! Comments and constructive criticism appreciated. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: if I owned the show, do you think I'd be in school right now? I'd be making lots of money writing for the show.. but the characters don't belong to me. They belong to the WB.  
  
Now on with the show! : )  
  
*************************** Chapter 1.  
  
Lorelai Gilmore casually turned her jeep into the driveway, her heart rate rising as she noticed a familiar Volvo parked in the driveway. It was a Wednesday night, and she knew that Rory was probably at Luke's hanging out with Jess, doing something absurd like having a heated discussion about Hemmingway. Lorelai looked again at her house, noticing that the living room light was on. She hurriedly got her purse from the jeep, and walked to the front door.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
A baby's cry echoed throughout the house, followed by a loud curse.  
  
Chris frantically rushed by Lorelai - who was still standing at the door.  
  
"Chris?"  
  
" Oh- hey Lor, I didn't hear you come in."  
  
Chris reappeared in the foyer, with a baby over his shoulder, swaying back and forth, rubbing her little back. His eyes were slightly swollen, evidence that he had been crying. Lorelai closed the door, and followed Chris with the whimpering baby into the living room.  
  
"Chris?" Lorelai asked, breaking the strained tension in the room. Chris looked up into Lorelei's eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The door opened and Rory ran in - followed by Jess casually strolling in, with significantly less enthusiasm of his girlfriend.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Rory skidded to a stop, noticing the her mom and dad in a stand off position.  
  
"Uh, we'll be in my room," Rory started to say, but quickly corrected herself, before getting any warning looks from her mother. "We'll be in the kitchen - if anyone needs us." She grabbed Jess' sleeve, and pulled him in the other direction of the living room.  
  
"Lorelai, uh, Sir" Jess stuttered, acknowledging the two adults before disappearing with Rory into the kitchen.  
  
"Who's that?" Chris asked, nodding towards the kitchen.  
  
"Jess - Rory's boyfriend. That's be side's the point - you haven't answered my question." Lorelai pointedly stated. " Don't get sidetracked here Chris - and - how did you get into the house? Where's Sherry?"  
  
Chris let out a big sigh, and gently put the now sleeping baby into her car seat.  
  
"Outside?" he asked. Lorelai nodded, and followed Chris to the door.  
  
"Ror?" she called out, quietly. "Your dad and I are going to be outside, talking okay? If the baby starts to cry - take a look? " and with that, she closed the door behind her.  
  
Chris was leaning on one of the house's support beams, looking out into the front yard.  
  
"Sherry left me."  
  
Lorelai, who joined him by his side - looked up at him with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Geeze -I don't know Lor, I don't know. I came home early from work one day, and she was waiting for me at the door. She handed me the baby - and said 'Good bye Chris'. she walked out the door and never came back. She must of packed her bags during the day - 'cause when I put my jacket in the closet, I noticed half of her stuff was gone. I checked the house - and the rest of her stuff was gone too. Then Georgia woke up and started crying - Lor, I didn't know what to do, I really didn't. The only person that I knew that could help me is you, Lor, you. I packed some stuff together, and I'm here now. "  
  
Chris turned to face Lorelai, who had a shocked expression on her face. Chris turned back to face the front yard again, took a deep breath and continued.  
  
" As for how I got into your house - you've got a key in the little turtle - I looked under the front mat, and in a couple of other spots, too, before I found it. Don't be mad, Lor. I just didn't have anyone in Boston to turn to..." Chris trailed off. He turned again to face Lorelai, noticing her eyes filling with tears.  
  
" Say something - anything Lorelai." Chris spoke up, once again.  
  
"Say what Chris? I don't know what to say? I'm touched, that you've come to me for help, but it still hurts, to see you around - holding a kid that isn't ours. It was supposed to be us, me you and Ror, as a family - but not everything happens like it's supposed to... And now, with this. Sherry leaving you.. What a complete"  
  
"Lor" Chris interrupted softly. "It should have been you, Rory and me, as a family - but I've got another obligation... And Sherry - she tried. She's not as good of a mother as you.. You've done so much with Rory, she's just like you, you know that? She sets her heart on one thing - and never takes her eye off of the goal. pause Look Lor, I just needed a place to crash, and someone to listen for a while. I'll leave tomorrow okay?" He turned around, and started back towards the front door.  
  
"No, Chris, stay. Stay for how ever long you need to. You're Rory's dad - we'll never turn you away. Talk to Rory when we go inside."  
  
With that - she walked back into the house, leaving the door open for Chris, who followed suit.  
  
~.~ Meanwhile - in the Gilmore residence Rory and Jess were semi-lying on her bed, his arm around her shoulder, playing with her hair. They were both respectively reading their own books, their breathing synchronized together.  
  
"Ror?"  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Jess asked, putting his book down, and shifting his body to face Rory's. Rory glanced at him before putting down her book, and giving him his undivided attention.  
  
"So, that's your dad right? Outside talking to your mom."  
  
"Yup." Rory nodded.  
  
"Well," Jess began, before nervously shifting his eyes around the room, and then looking into Rory's eyes again. "Do you think he'll like me? Like - Approve of me? I'm sure he already knows that I was the kid who broke your arm in that car accident, and I'm not surprised if he wanted to break my arms off, but - should I leave before they come back in?" he finished off, a little bit breathless.  
  
Rory tried so hard not to giggle, but couldn't help but laughing out loud a little. Jess shot her a dirty look and frown.  
  
"Awww, Jess" she started, taking a hold of his hand, and giving it a reaffirming squeeze, "He'll love you. Okay, maybe not at first, but he'll like you once he sees how much I love you." Rory smiled, and looked up into his eyes. As Jess leaned in to kiss Rory, she said, laughing " It wouldn't hurt to be prepared to run though.. Before he realizes who you are and decides to draw and quarter you."  
  
Jess groaned, before swooping in for his kiss, and then tickling her. He re-adjusted his position, resumed playing with Rory's hair, and reading his book. He smiled, of which out of the corner of her eye, Rory noticed, before picking up where she left off in the book. ** This is how things should be** she thought. **It feels so right, so right.  
  
~.~  
  
Lorelai walked back into the house, turning towards the living room, in search for Rory and Jess. Chris turned toward the empty kitchen before stopping, abruptly, and in a loud whisper, said "Lor."  
  
"Chris" Lorelai answered, in an equally loud whisper. "Yes?" she said, sneaking up behind Chris, who was standing in the hallway between the kitchen and the foyer.  
  
"Where's Rory and Jess. I thought they were supposed to be in the kitchen?" he demanded, obviously knowing what may happen if they were in Rory's bedroom together.  
  
"Chris - calm down. They're probably in her bedroom, doing something insanely calm, and controlled. It's Rory, don't think that I didn't raise her well. She's not going to try anything sneaky in this house. I bet you that they're doing something - like reading. Jess likes to read ya know." she said, sticking out her hand, waiting for Chris' response.  
  
"You're on - Ten bucks?" Chris replied, shaking her outstretched hand.  
  
"Twenty."  
  
"Ten"  
  
"Fifteen and a cup of coffee."  
  
"Deal." Both adults shook on the deal, and crept slowly towards Rory's open door. They both peered in, and not before long Lorelai exclaimed -  
  
"Ha! I told you so - you owe me 15 bucks plus a coffee mister!" Chris shook his head, and laughed out loud.  
  
"Hey, Rory, can I talk to you when you have some time?" Chris asked, with a sense of urgency and seriousness in his voice. He nodded in acknowledgement to Jess, who had immediately straightened up and removed his arm from Rory's shoulder at Lorelai's loud outburst.  
  
"Uh, Rory, I should be going now, before I get the third degree from being out so late from Luke okay? I'll see you tomorrow? " He gave Rory's shoulder a light squeeze, and headed toward the door. Before he left, he stuck out his hand at Chris, and said " I'm Jess, sir. Nice to meet you." Chris studied his profile a bit, and gave a small nod at Jess, shaking his hand as well.  
  
After he let go of his hand, Jess quickly slid through the small space between Chris and Lorelai, mumbling a g'nite, and see you tomorrow to Lorelai.  
  
"See ya around," Chris called out, towards Jess' quickly disappearing figure.  
  
Rory stood up, and looked up at her dad.  
  
"So, what's up dad?" she asked.  
  
"We've got a lot to talk about Ror, lots to talk about."  
  
~.~  
  
Lorelai leaned on the door way of the living room, with Chris's back faced to her. She watched how Rory's face went to an expression filled with horror and sorrow, learning that Sherry had abandoned her father and her little half sister, who was sleeping quietly in her car seat. Rory's eyes filled with tears, as she witnessed her father let out all his emotions, insecurities as a single parent, and reached out to give him a hug. The memories of when he broke his promise to Rory and the fights about it were all put behind them; family always came first - through thick and thin.  
  
~.~  
  
Lorelai walked into the diner with huge black bags under her eyes, despite standing in front of the mirror with every kind of concealer, powder and foundation in her make up cabinet excavated for the mission of making the bags go away.  
  
"Coffee, please." she muttered, sitting on a stool at the counter. Rory trudged in, a moment later, followed by Chris and a sleeping baby.  
  
"You know Chris right?" Lorelai said, noticing Luke looking behind her shoulder.  
  
"What the hell happen to you?" Luke asked, setting down three large mugs, and filling them generously with steaming hot coffee.  
  
"Dad's visiting us," Rory started to say, but was quickly interrupted by Lorelai.  
  
"The baby, the baby wouldn't stop crying! The moment we all fell asleep, the baby decided it was time to wake up and cry! I swear, Rory was never like that, never!!"  
  
"Never" Rory echoed softly. "I never cried, I was a good kid!" emphasizing Lorelai's point.  
  
At that moment, Jess appeared at the foot of the stairs, and made his way behind the counter to face Rory. He took one good look at her, and said  
  
"Good morning sunshine!"  
  
"Jess" Rory threatened - with a look in her eyes. "We're never having kids, ever ever ever, understand? Kids cry, all night, and keep everyone in the same house up all night, when they're supposed to be getting some beauty sleep. So no kids."  
  
"Kids? Kids? Who said anything about having kids? And no, no kids, not any time soon. Not in this decade, in fact." Jess replied his hands gripping the counter tightly, so that his knuckles were turning white.  
  
"Amen to that" Lorelai shouted, obviously getting the caffeine fix she needed.  
  
Both Chris and Luke mumbled Amen, echoing Lorelai - before returning their attentions back to what they were doing before.  
  
"What can I get you today?" Luke asked, pen poised, paper ready.  
  
"Chris?" Lorelai asked. "Have you decided? I'm having trouble deciding what to get. I think I'm going to get chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs - but I'm not sure if I want them sunny side up, or scrambled. So, what are you getting?"  
  
Luke gave an exasperated sigh, and looked at Rory. He lifted up his eyebrows, questioning her what she wanted for breakfast with his facial expression.  
  
"Pancakes please" Rory replied, sipping her coffee, and then checking her watch. "Oh, wait, cancel that - I'm going to be late for school." she said, as she gathered her book bag. Jess appeared by her side, with a cup of coffee in his hand, and a donut.  
  
"I'll walk you to the bus" he told Rory.  
  
"Bye mom, bye dad, bye Luke" Rory called out, as her and Jess left, hand in hand to the bus stop.  
  
"Bye Hun! Have a good day at school!" Lorelai called out to her daughter.  
  
"Bye Ror, see you at home " Chris called out. He turned his attention back at Luke. "I'll have scrambled eggs, whole wheat toast, and half a grapefruit" he said, gaining a nod of approval from Luke.  
  
"Grapefruit? And whole wheat toast? Since when do you eat grapefruit?" Lorelai demanded, making a sour face at the mention of healthy food. "Luke, I'm ready to order!" she said, towards Luke's retreating figure.  
  
"Hey - Luke! Where are you going? You haven't taken my order yet! I want" Lorelai called out, before being cut off by Luke.  
  
"I already got your order, Lorelai - chocolate chip pancakes, with a side of bacon and sausage, with a side of sunny side up eggs, cause you're probably going to steal a bite from Chris anyways."  
  
Lorelai closed her mouth shut, and smiled. Chris watched her smile, and his heart sunk. As Luke placed their orders in front of them, Chris suddenly lost his appetite.  
  
"You know what Lor? I'm actually not feeling so hungry right now, I think I'm going to take Georgia home, and get some sleep. You can have my eggs" he said, pushing his plate towards her.  
  
"What?" She asked, looking at him carefully. "I thought you were starving? And I'm not really in the mood for scrambled eggs anymore. Why don't you get your breakfast to go? I can get Luke to get you a box." she said. "Luke? Can I get Chris' breakfast to go?"  
  
Luke appeared with a box, and slid Chris' untouched breakfast into the box carefully. "Here ya go" he said, pushing the box towards Chris.  
  
Chris pulled open his wallet to pay the bill, but Luke held his hand up.  
  
"Don't worry - it's on the house. I know what it feels like to be kept up all night by a kid. That's why I have no intention on having kids ever. I couldn't put up with the diapers, the crying, the feeding, the throw-up... "  
  
"Kids? You'd never have kids Luke? Really? Now, I never knew that.. " Lorelai started. Luke looked helplessly at Chris, knowing that another length Lorelai rant was coming on. Lorelai continued, "But you have Jess, and you must love him considering how much stuff you put up with him, especially with the garden gnomes, and pushing him in various bodies of water.. So, you're saying that if you ever had a kid like Rory, you wouldn't want her?"  
  
"Now Lorelai" Luke grumbled, "Finish your breakfast and go to work. Don't you have work anyways?"  
  
Chris frowned at their flirtatious banter, and quickly gathered up his belongings and the baby. He leaned over and gave Lorelai a kiss on the cheek, interrupting their conversation.  
  
"See you at home, Lor" he whispered, and out of the corner of his eye, watched Luke nervously turn away and grab the coffee pot to refill some cups.  
  
Lorelai, who was caught off guard, managed to calmly say,  
  
"See you at home Chris, have a good day."  
  
After he left, Lorelai put down her fork, and grabbed her purse.  
  
"Bye Luke, thanks for breakfast!" she said hurriedly, before quickly leaving the diner. "I'll be back for coffee and dinner later k?"  
  
Luke watched her walk across street towards in Inn, trying not to let the jealousy show. Obviously Chris definitely aggravated him, especially when he was with Lorelai. He sighed, and continued to fill coffee cups, the only thing on his mind being Lorelai.  
  
~.~ Independence Inn  
  
"Sookie! I need, coffee. Do you have coffee?" Lorelai burst through the kitchen door, looking completely frazzled. Sookie, with a bewildered look on her face quickly handed her a cup of steaming hot coffee. Lorelai inhaled deeply at the scent of coffee before taking a long sip.  
  
"Mmmmm. Thanks." Lorelai said. "I really needed this."  
  
"So, your nerves a little bit calmer there?" Sookie asked, picking up a whisk and whipping egg whites in a copper bowl lightly. "You want to tell me something? Like Chris was staying at your house last night?"  
  
Lorelai stopped drinking and looked up from her coffee cup, her eyes huge.  
  
"And how do you know?" she asked, putting her coffee cup on the counter.  
  
"News travels Hun. We live in Stars Hollow, gossip central! Babette noticed a car last night, Morey saw it still there in the morning, and you guys sealed the deal when the three of you all walked in to Luke's this morning. Miss Patty saw. Is that what was bugging you this morning? Hence forth the coffee demanding barge in the kitchen this morning?"  
  
Lorelai nodded meekly.  
  
"Awww, Hun, did you want to talk about it? I'm here." Sookie offered, setting aside the eggs to give Lorelai a hug.  
  
"Well," Lorelai began, before picking up the coffee pot and filling her cup with more coffee. " The cliff notes version - is that Chris and Georgia are in town because Sherry left him. He's just hanging around for a couple of days while he gets himself together."  
  
"Hmm. A couple of days?" Sookie asked, resuming her egg white whipping.  
  
"Yeah, just a couple of days. The weird thing - that creeps me out was he got weirded out this morning at breakfast. Luke and I were talking, and he suddenly left cause he wasn't hungry. The weirder thing - is that he gave me a kiss on the cheek, like a little peck, before leaving! And that's not all, no sirreee! Luke got all quiet too."  
  
"Hmm. Interesting." Sookie said, whipping the eggs a little harder. "Are you sure it's only a couple of days that he's spending here? And that he doesn't have a hidden agenda?"  
  
Lorelai's eyes grew big again for the second time this morning.  
  
"Sookie, he doesn't have a hidden agenda. He's only here for help. Plus, he knows not to try anything to risky like that."  
  
"Sure, sure Lorelai. Whatever you say." Sookie mumbled, examing her eggs closely for the soft peaks she desired, obviously disagreeing with her friend.  
  
"Really, Sookie" Lorelai confirmed. "There is nothing going on, and enough of that. Thanks for the coffee," she said, before leaving the kitchen.  
  
"Sure sure," Sookie muttered, obviously suspecting something going on. What, she did not know.  
  
~.~ Gilmore Residence - 5:30 pm  
  
Chris was anxiously paced back and forth in the kitchen. 'Where could they possibly be?' He continued to jiggle Georgia on his shoulder, rubbing her back in hopes of a burp. He checked his watch again - making sure that the time on the microwave clock, stove clock, and wall clock were right. 5:30, and they still weren't home.  
  
~.~ ***************************  
  
to be continued - keep reading, writing and reviewing!  
  
pebbles 


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing but confusion - Chapter 2.  
  
by miss.pebbles.  
  
A/N - hey! Here's the second chapter - thanks for the reviews I've received! But please keep on reviewing! I love reviews, they seriously keep an authors imagination alive!  
  
Disclaimers are the same. Enjoy!  
  
*************************  
  
Chapter 2 -  
  
"Hi Luke!" Lorelai called out, taking a seat at one of the empty tables in the diner. "Is Rory here?"  
  
Luke acknowledged her presence by nodding his head, his pulse racing wildly, excited that she had come to the diner for dinner.  
  
"No, she's not here" he said gruffly, setting down a cup of coffee in front of her. "This will tide you over 'til she gets here."  
  
"Awww, Luke, thanks!" Lorelai said, surprised, but graciously accepting his cup without any other questions.  
  
The diner door clanged open, and Rory bound in, breathlessly, with Jess at her heels, obviously flustered from rushing to the diner.  
  
"Hi mom! Sorry I'm late!" Rory said, sliding into her seat.  
  
"Jess, where were you? Your shift started an hour ago." Luke asked, giving his nephew a dirty look.  
  
"Out," Jess replied, pausing momentarily. "Out with Rory." He stopped by Rory's seat, and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll see you later?" he asked.  
  
"Definitely," Rory said, grinning ear to ear. "When does your shift end?"  
  
"Whenever the diner-nazi lets me go, I guess" he replied, referring to Luke. Lorelai stifled a laugh, but couldn't help herself.  
  
"Diner-nazi! I get it! It's like the soup nazi from Seinfeld!" she gasped, in between fits of laughter. "The name fits, doesn't it Rory? We should use it more often! So many variations of it too, like the coffee nazi, the burger nazi.." Lorelai trailed off, obviously catching Luke's death glare.  
  
"Woah, Lukey, I was just joking," she said, batting her eyes furiously. "Won't you take a lil' pity on a young gal like me?" she said in a southern twang. "Oooh my, I'm famished! I feel like I could eat a horse! Luuuuukkkkeee!"  
  
Luke couldn't help thinking how cute she was, faking a southern belle. He walked over, and pulled out his pad of paper and pen.  
  
"Whadday want?" he asked gruffly, trying not to show his obvious emotions.  
  
"Luke! Oh my goodness!! Was that you pretending to put on a Texas accent?" Lorelai exclaimed, surprised. "Oh my, my." she chortled, back in a southern accent. "What is a girl to do with such an handsome man such as yourself?" Lorelai looked up a Luke again, batting her eyes more furiously.  
  
Luke narrowed his eyes, and asked "Do you, Lorelai Gilmore, think that I'd ever do a southern accent ever, let alone for you? NO! So, let me ask you again before your crazy charades start driving me crazy again - what do you want to order?" He looked at Rory, who was currently making out with Jess at her seat. He cleared his throat loudly, but not enough to separate the two. He cleared it again, louder, and the two jumped apart.  
  
"If you want anything from the kitchen, order it now, or you're not getting any food tonight!" Luke warned, annoyed with their public displays of affection.  
  
"See ya Rory" Jess said quickly, avoiding looks from Luke.  
  
"Burgers and fries, with gravy on the side, please," Rory asked nicely, as she flusteredly straightened her hair and pulled out a book.  
  
"Ditto, with cheese and bacon on the burger," Lorelai said, giving Luke a grin. "And step on it, please! We've got things to do," she said in a mocking tone, tapping her wrist as an indication of time.  
  
Luke frowned, but left the two ladies at the table, avoiding getting caught up into another long winded conversation/argument.  
  
"Caeser" he called out, opening the kitchen door. "Order up!"  
  
~.~  
  
"Mmm" Rory murmmered, sipping her coffee while walking along with her mother, on the way home. "That was a good burger, I must say. Hey, do you think Dad's hungry? We forgot to call to let him know that we were having dinner at Luke's!"  
  
"Chris! Damn" Lorelai muttered, under her breath. "I forgot that he was still at home! Quick, what time is it?"  
  
"Quarter to 7," Rory said, looking at her watch. "Wow, I didn't even know that we stayed at Luke's so long!"  
  
Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, as she walked up the stairs to her house. She opened the door, and stepped in.  
  
"Wait" Lorelai said, stopping Rory.  
  
"Sniff!" she commanded.  
  
"I can't" Rory said, her way blocked by her mother's outstretched hand. "I can't if you don't let me through." Rory pushed past her mother's arm. She took a deep breath in, and sighed. She looked at her mother, with big sad eyes. Lorelai looked back at her, with equally big eyes.  
  
"Your Dad cooked dinner for us," Lorelai said sadly. "But we just ate at Luke's! What are we supposed to tell him... Hi Chris!" Lorelai stopped abruptly, quickly addressing the figure standing in the hallway. "Dinner smells great!" she said, smiling.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Chris asked, trying to hold down his anger. He knew that he shouldn't be angry at all for it was also his fault for not telling the girls that he was preparing dinner tonight.  
  
Lorelai stiffened at his tone, her face falling.  
  
"Well," she started, "Rory and I always meet after work and school at Luke's for coffee, and usually dinner, cause I guess you realized that we usually don't cook for ourselves at home, because we don't have food, nor the time to shop for food, and if we have food it's usually junk food, and,"  
  
"Mom" Rory hissed, nudging her mother hard in the side. "Stop rambling." she whispered to her mother. She turned to her father and said "Sorry dad that we missed dinner but how about Saturday? We'll have dinner together here, maybe you can teach me how to make something!" Rory smiled brightly, hoping to cheer her father up.  
  
"It's okay." Chris said, obviously sad. "You didn't miss much, plus it's cold already. If you've got room, I bought dessert.." he trailed off.  
  
"Dessert! You always know the way to a Gilmore's heart" Lorelai exclaimed smiling. "Lead the way!" she said, turning Chris and pushing him towards the kitchen. She stopped and froze at the sight of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh Chris" Lorelai breathed, her voice soft and sad. The kitchen table was covered in white linens, and the plates were all set, and a bread basket had been prepared.  
  
"I'm so sorry" Lorelai apologized again, her frown returning. "Geeze Chris - all this effort, and it's gone to waste. It looks like we've gone to Friday dinner at my mom's, with the table set with linens -who even knew we had table lines? And the bread basket, with" Lorelai pause, picked up the bread basket, and inhaled it, "with garlic bread."  
  
Lorelai turned to face Chris, who was at the stove heaping pasta sauce into a glass jar, a sullen look on his face, with Rory at his side, watching him. She dipped her finger into the pot, and licked it.  
  
"Mmmmm. Dad - this is really good! Try this mom!" Rory said, beckoning for her mother come and taste.  
  
Lorelai walked up behind Chris, who was scraping the remainder of the sauce out of the pot, and put her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. Chris rose, his heart thumping rapidly. The sweet scent of Lorelai's perfume drifted to his nose, and he inhaled deeply. He glanced at Lorelai who was staring intently with much interest in the pot, and then over to the right where Rory was trying to stick her finger in the pot, and sample more of the pasta sauce. The corners of his frown started to turn up into a smile. Finally, he achieved what he wanted, a family. The three of them, together. Suddenly, Georgia started to cry. His heart sunk, as he broke away from Lorelai's embrace.  
  
"I should go see what's wrong" he stuttered, his face flushed, his frown returning.  
  
"No dad, don't worry. You finish cleaning up, an get dessert ready" Rory said, firmly, leaving the room. "I'll go see what's wrong, and if it's nothing I can fix, I'll holler okay?"  
  
Lorelai's arms crept back to their original place, and Chris resumed his task at hand. He handed the wooden spoon to Lorelai.  
  
"Lick?" he asked. She smiled, and took the spoon from him, giving it a small lick. He watched her close her eyes, enjoying the flavors immensely.  
  
"This is so good Chris" she said, her voice just above a whisper.  
  
"Good," Chris replied, in the same tone. "Good."  
  
Rory walked in, with Georgia quietly gurgling on her shoulder happily.  
  
"I changed her diaper," she said, with a proud look on her face.  
  
Lorelai laughed, as she put the wooden spoon in the sink, and took a seat. Rory sat down at the table, listening to Lorelai begin to tell her a baby story about herself, as Chris went to prepare the dessert.  
  
With out them noticing, he smiled broadly, relieved and glad that Georgia hadn't interrupted the evening, but added to the fun. The perfect image of a family - his family, and it was something he'd been looking for for years, of which he finally found.  
  
~.~  
  
Ring, Ring.  
  
Lorelai raced down the stairs still dressed pajamas, her hair a mess, obviously still half asleep.  
  
"Mmm? Hello?"  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
"Moooooooom. Do you know what time it is?" Lorelai cried into the phone, quite tempted to hang up on her mother.  
  
"Yes, Lorelai, I do know what time it is. Do you know what time it is?" her mother shrilled.  
  
"No, mom, I don't know what time it is, what time is it?" Lorelai replied, looking for a clock. She picked up the small clock beside the answering machine. It stated that it was 9:00 am. She shook it violently, and held it up at her ear - to check if it was still ticking.  
  
"Lorelai - I cannot believe you don't know what time it is. It's 9 am on Friday morning. On a Friday morning" Emily repeated, emphasizing the day. "It's Friday, and why aren't you at work? I called the inn, and that French man told me you weren't in yet. I decide to call you at home, and it seems like you're barely awake! You have a job, Lorelai, in fact - an inn to run! So why aren't you at work?" Emily huffed, obviously annoyed for a reason. "That's not the point though," she said.  
  
"Mom, I'm late for work, as you previously over stated." Lorelai said. "Why are you calling?"  
  
"I'm calling because I would like to know who is staying in your spare room at the current moment?"  
  
Lorelai's heart sunk. How on earth did she know?  
  
"Lorelai?" her mother's voice sounded again. "Lorelai? Answer me." Another pause.  
  
"Chris is here," Lorelai answered in a dull voice.  
  
"I know that," Emily said tensely. "Why is he there? Why didn't you call me to let me know that he was there? Did he bring that awful women's daughter? How long is he staying" Lorelai gently held the phone away from her ear, closing her eyes, and grimacing. How did her mother know everything?  
  
"That's beside the point, I'm absolutely sure that he has some good explanation as to why he showed up at your door. Bring him to dinner tonight, and please, do not be late." Emily said, briskly. She was not getting the answers to her questions. "7 pm, don't be late." and she hung up.  
  
"Mom?" Lorelai spoke into the phone, angry that her mother hung up on her. "Mom? Hello? Grrrr," she growled, hanging up the phone.  
  
Chris walked into the room, his hair in complete disarray.  
  
"Morning," he yawned. By the annoyed look on her face, he knew who had called on the phone. He held up a note. "Rory left a note, saying that she went to school already. Georgie is still sleeping."  
  
"Emily called, you're coming to dinner with us tonight. I have no idea how she knew that you were in town either. I swear, she must have this house wired with cameras, to video tape our every move every single moment of the day." Lorelai grumbled, walking towards Chris. Chris opened his arms and wrapped them around Lorelai in a hug.  
  
"Dinner it is, at 7?" he confirmed.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You should get ready for work, you're late. I'll make you coffee?" Chris offered.  
  
"You sound like my mother ' you're late for work'" she mimicked. "But I'm glad that you're not my mother. She would never make me coffee. Thanks." she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and disappearing back upstairs to get ready.  
  
~.~ Earlier this morning..  
  
The door jingled, and Rory walked into your diner. She yawned as she sat down at the stool.  
  
"Coffee please."  
  
Luke looked over her shoulder, looking for Lorelai.  
  
"She's at home, she was still sleeping when I left. Her and Dad were up really late last night," she said.  
  
"Who?" Luke asked, not pretending to care, despite the odd empty in him, knowing that Lorelai wasn't sitting next to Rory, begging for coffee and ordering a grease filled breakfast.  
  
"Ready?" Jess asked, coming down the stairs, with his book in hand. He leaned in and gave Rory a quick 'good morning' kiss. He licked his lips, they tasted like strawberry lip gloss and coffee : Rory.  
  
"Yup." Rory said, finishing off her coffee. "Thanks for the java, I'll tell her you were looking for her okay?" she said, implying that Luke was indeed looking for Lorelai.  
  
Flustered, Luke looked down, and said "Yeah, okay." Even though Luke didn't wear his heart on his sleeve, everyone knew about his feelings for Lorelai. Only if he could just tell Lorelai what he felt in his heart. He picked up a dish, and set aside a strawberry cheese danish, saving it for a certain coffee drinker.  
  
~.~  
  
Luke walked out of the kitchen, his arms full of plates. Jess stood behind the counter, leaned over and locked in a passionate kiss with Rory.  
  
"I've got to go" Rory said, breaking away from the kiss. "Friday dinner." she explained, responding to Jess' pout. "I'll swing by after dinner?" she offered, giving him another quick kiss.  
  
"All right," Jess relented.  
  
"Coffee?" he asked, as Rory picked up her bag.  
  
"Yes please" she answered, smiling. Luke set down two foam cups, and a paper bag. Both Rory and Jess stopped and looked at Luke in disbelief.  
  
"You wanted coffee right?" he asked. Rory nodded, but still had a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Your mom didn't come in this morning, and I thought she'd want a cup of coffee. Plus" he said, picking up the paper bag, "it's danish day, and I had saved one for her. Strawberry cream cheese." he added.  
  
"Thanks Luke, " Rory said, picking up the cups. Jess followed the her to the door, and walked her out.  
  
Once they were outside, she turned to Jess.  
  
"What was that? All about?" She demanded, still confused at what just went on inside.  
  
"So you noticed that too. I thought that I was going insane, and seeing things."  
  
"Tell me about it, tell me about it." Rory agreed, shaking her head. "Something's up."  
  
"Speaking of things," Jess said, taking a cup of coffee and holding it for Rory as they walked, "what's with your mom and dad? Anything going on there?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Rory demanded, stopping abruptly. "Nothing's going on with them. Nothing ever would either, not after Sookie's wedding. Mom got hurt, and she's not going to let that happen again. Dad just needs some help with Gigi." Rory continued.  
  
Jess walked her up the steps of her front porch, and swung open the door. "Okay," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later tonight" and handed her the second coffee. "Bye."  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai's voice sounded through the house, as Jess closed the door and left.  
  
Lorelai quickly appeared by her daughter's side, her hands stretched out reaching for the cup of coffee.  
  
"So you managed to con Luke into giving you an extra cup for me?" she said, smiling. "How long did that take?"  
  
"Actually, " Rory said, "Luke gave it to me without me really asking him. He also gave you this" she continued, passing off the bag to her mom. "He saved you this - it's a strawberry cheese danish. He mentioned that you didn't come in for coffee this morning. He was a little sad when I saw him this morning."  
  
Lorelai stopped in mid-sip, and lowered the cup. "Sad? Luke?" she laughed. "I can't believe that. Seriously, I think he was relieved that I didn't come in this morning. Saved him some time from lecturing me on my unhealthy eating habits."  
  
"Seriously, Mom, he wasn't himself today. You should've seen him today." Rory said obviously not joking. "It was a little freaky. Not normal, if you ask me. Jess noticed it as well today."  
  
"Hey Rory."  
  
Chris appeared in the hallway, joining the two.  
  
"We should get going soon, you should change Ror," he said. "You don't want to be late for your grandmother, " Chris said, heading to the living room.  
  
Rory nodded, leaving her mother standing alone in the foyer, still shocked.  
  
~.~  
  
"You ready for this?" Lorelai asked, standing in front of the big oak door of Richard and Emily Gilmore's residence.  
  
Chris and Rory both nodded, just before the door was flung wide open by Emily Gilmore.  
  
"Why, you're late! Come in, come in." Emily answered, ushering them in. "Hello Christopher. Nice to see you again."  
  
All three of them sighed simultaneously. It was definitely going to be a long night.  
  
~.~  
  
The four weary dinner of guests of Emily and Richard Gilmore stood out side on the driveway, admiring the starry sky, thanking their stars that they had made it through the night.  
  
"Wow." Chris said, breaking the silence. "I never thought that Emily Gilmore could be so cold."  
  
"Cold? You call that cold?" Lorelai countered, giving him a funny look. "She was down right icy, I swear, the polar ice caps are little pools of water compared to her!! And then when she turns on me, for not telling her that you were here. Oh, oh! And the best part what when she told us how she found out you were in town! I swear, all those D.A.R. ladies have nothing to do but gossip! Just one of them sees you grocery shopping in Hartford, and ten minutes later, she knows you're here! My goodness."  
  
"Well, it's all done and over now, until next week, where the Gilmore dinner theater production takes another unexpected twist. What will it be?" Rory added, grateful they were headed home. As they walked to the car, Chris suggested that they go home, and have some coffee.  
  
"Uh uh," Rory said, shaking her head. "It's to the diner for me," she smiled.  
  
'The diner, huh?" Chris commented. "To see your boyfriend right?"  
  
"Yup. Jess."  
  
"Ah, I see. Why don't you invite him over to dinner tomorrow?" Chris suggested. "So I can finally meet the guy who's stolen my little girl's heart."  
  
"Daaaaddd," Rory whined. "I'll ask, but he'll probably say no. He probably has to work anyways. But if he comes - you can't give him the third degree okay? No interrogation or anything."  
  
"Okay." Chris promised, knowing he still would interrogate the kid. He turned to Lorelai.  
  
"So, Lor? Coffee?"  
  
Lorelai was standing there, in a daze. The diner. She hadn't been there all day. What if Rory spoke the truth? That Luke was sad that she didn't come over during the day? After all, he did send her a cup of coffee, and a strawberry cheese danish, her favorite. Perhaps she should...  
  
"Lorelai" Chris called out impatiently, waiting for her to get in the car. "You okay?"  
  
"Um, yeah, I'm okay" she answered lamely. "I think I'm going to head over to the diner with Rory, if you could kindly just drop us off on the way home. Just to thank Luke for the danish and coffee today. I haven't been all day to the diner."  
  
Luke. Chris cringed at the name. Lorelai had turned down coffee with him at home, to go get coffee at some 'diner' in town. What was so special about this place? and Luke. Chris tried to not show his disappointment, but was slightly happy that Lorelai hadn't gone near the diner all day.  
  
"Sure, no problem. To the diner we go!" he said cheerily, pulling out of the driveway. The drive home was filled with silence.  
  
~.~  
  
*************************  
  
I really really want to know what you guys think of my story so far. I have big dreams, huge aspirations - but I don't want to continue this unless, you - the reader wants me to. So, please review, make my day a whole lot better! And feed back on the chapter please.. and what you look for in the next chapter.  
  
Many thanks to those who have reviewed so far, your encouragements have helped me so much! (Lizzie izzy - my beta, Angel Monroe, firegoddess, BROEmEaNtToBe). Pass the word onto others! (  
  
Until then - pebbles ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing but confusion - Chapter 3  
  
by miss.pebbles  
  
A/N: Writing is my new addiction, and it's taking over my life!! I should really be studying for my econ exam in February - ack.. You twisted my arm - here's another chapter to satisfy your needs! :)  
  
Thanks to all who've reviewed so far - too many to mention, but you guys make my day!! :) luv ya lizzie!  
  
Disclaimers - still the same - will they ever change?  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Luke stopped wiping down the counter to watch Lorelai and Rory got out of the car, in front of the diner.  
  
Lorelai had just been laughing at something that Chris said, before closing the car door and linking her arm through Rory's and walking up the steps.  
  
"Hi Luke!" Lorelai cheerfully called out, snapping Luke out of his daze, and letting go of Rory's arm. Rory quickly disappeared upstairs to find Jess.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have some coffee left over would you" she asked, sliding into the stool. Luke looked up, and pulled out a cup from underneath the counter. He grabbed the last pot of coffee, and poured a generous amount into Lorelai's cup.  
  
"There ya go" he said, pushing the cup towards her. He picked up his towel and resumed wiping down the counters.  
  
"Mmmm," Lorelai said, taking a sip. She set down her cup, and watched Luke furiously scrub the counter top clean.  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Yeah?" he said, looking up.  
  
"You missed a spot." Lorelai pointed to a spot right in front of her. Luke squinted, and walked over to examine the area.  
  
"It's clean," he said, giving Lorelai a funny look. "See" he pointed out the clean spot.  
  
"Luke" Lorelai said, frustratedly. "Stop cleaning."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So how was your day?" he asked, as he walked around the counter, and began to pick up the chairs and turn them over on to the tables.  
  
"Good, good. I woke up to the phone ringing this mooring because I slept in late, and it turned out to be my mother calling me, lecturing me on how I should be on time to work."  
  
"A horrible way to wake up I suppose," Luke replied, making his way around the diner.  
  
"I suppose." Lorelai responded. "Would you please stop cleaning, or doing something? It's like you're avoiding talking to me, or being preoccupied because you don't want to have a conversation with me. It makes me feel weird that you haven't said more than three words in a sentence at all this evening." Luke looked up, stopping in mid motion.  
  
"I'm not in the talking mood. There - six words in the sentence. Plus, I've got work to do. The diner's completely filthy, and I need to clean it," he replied, lamely.  
  
"Oh," Lorelai said. "I'm in your way then, now aren't I."  
  
She stood up, and went to the foot of the stairs. "Rory - I'm leaving now. I'll see you at home okay?" She briskly walked to the door and opened it, before turning around to face Luke one last time this evening.  
  
"I came by to see how you were tonight. And I wanted to thank you for the danish and coffee you sent home with Rory. I guess I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She closed the door as she left.  
  
Luke stood there, frozen as a statue. His shoulders and head dropped, and he let out a long sigh. He knew he was jealous of Chris, and he didn't know what to do about it. It had only caused more confusion.  
  
~.~  
  
Jess and Rory were huddled up at the top of the stairway, listening to Lorelai and Luke's conversation. Rory had gone up to get Jess, and was on her way down to the diner, when they both decided to leave the two adults alone to do some talking. After Lorelai had left, they both trooped down the stairs, Jess walking Rory to the door. After she left, he turned around to face his uncle.  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Yeah?" Luke looked up from the floor.  
  
"It is better to try, rather than sitting here and thinking of how it would be like to be with her, you know," Jess said, and walked up stairs.  
  
"Easier said than done," Luke retorted. "Easier said than done," he muttered.  
  
Jess popped his head from the stairs.  
  
"Hey uncle Luke. I did it, so can you."  
  
Luke grumbled something inaudible, and walked off to the storage room. He grabbed the mop and bucket, prepared to clean the diner some more that night.  
  
~.~  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Rory ran to catch up with her mother, walking home. Lorelai stopped to wait for her daughter to catch up with her.  
  
"How was coffee?" Rory asked, breathless.  
  
"I've had better," was Lorelai's reply. She turned to face Rory.  
  
"You're right, you know, he was a little weird today. Not a word out of him today. Very un-Luke like." She paused to open the front door.  
  
"Chris?" she called out. "We're home."  
  
"Mom - I'll be in my room okay?" Rory gave her mom a quick kiss. "Good night." She stopped by her father's side, and gave him a kiss as well. Chris pulled her into a hug.  
  
"You're a good daughter," he said, giving her a kiss on the head.  
  
"You're a great father," she replied, smiling. "Night dad." Rory left the two adults standing alone in the hallway.  
  
"So, Lorelai. I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Uh huh?" Lorelai answered as she hung her coat up in the hall closet.  
  
"I spent the day, making phone calls, and looking around Hartford today. I've been thinking about moving back."  
  
Lorelai spun around, looking at Chris in disbelief.  
  
"Back?" she said, feeling a little queasy. Maybe it was from the brussel sprouts she was forced to eat during dinner. "Back where? From where?" she asked.  
  
"Well," he said ushering her into the living room, taking a seat. "I want to move back closer to you and Rory. I went to Hartford today again, and saw this great little place, perfect for Georgia and I. Plus, I talked to my parents, and they'd like to spend time with their grand daughter."  
  
Lorelai interrupted Chris suddenly.  
  
"You want to move back to Hartford? And your parents want to spend more time with their granddaughter? Rory happens to be your kid too. What happened to wanting to spend more time with her?" Lorelai stood up, fuming for several different reasons. Chris stood up.  
  
"Lorelai, please, sit back down. Hear me out," he begged, and sat down on the couch with her.  
  
"Okay," she relented and sat down beside him.  
  
"Boston's a busy place, and I don't think I can handle going back to the place where Shelly and I used to live. That's all in the past now, I now have to concentrate on the future, for me and Georgia. Coming home is a good thing, my mom says she'll baby sit Georgie when I'm at work, cutting down costs. The most important thing is I need a good environment for her to be able to grow up in. For Rory, it was here, in Stars Hollow. I want Hartford to be that place for Georgia. Plus, it's only a short drive away for me to come visit you guys, and let Georgia spend time with her older sister."  
  
Lorelai sat there, silent, but nodding her head. It was true, she left Hartford to raise Rory, but the little town she grew up wasn't a bad place to be.  
  
"The most important thing is," Chris continued, "is that I want to try again. Try the whole us thing, Lorelai." He grabbed her hand, and held it in his. "Sherry's gone for good, and Georgia can fit in. I want us to be a family, but I want to take small slow steps. What do you say Lor? You and me again?"  
  
Lorelai froze, her chest beginning to hurt. It felt like her lungs were filling up with water, and that she couldn't breathe. The room started to swirl, but she took in a deep breath, and stared straight into the dark brown eyes staring back at her.  
  
She stood up abruptly, taking back her hand from Chris.  
  
"I, I don't know what to say." Lorelai stuttered. She slowly backed away from the couch, horrified. "Let me think about it?" she said, before turning and walking away into the kitchen. She grasped the door handle of Rory's room, and flung it open, walking in and then closing the door shut.  
  
Rory was lying on her bed, talking on the phone and reading a book. She looked up and saw the frantic look on her face.  
  
"Sorry Jess, gotta go. Emergency - I'll call you back later okay?" she said and quickly hung up the phone.  
  
"Mom, what's the matter?"  
  
Lorelai started to pace around Rory's room, breathing hard.  
  
"Chris wants to move to Hartford. He wants to be closer to us, and let Georgia grow up in a smaller quieter town, instead of Boston." Lorelai said very quickly.  
  
"Uh, okay then," Rory said, not quite understanding her mother's sudden panic attack. "That's not exactly a bad thing, or is it?" Rory asked, concerned for her mother.  
  
"Chris wants to try having a relationship again. Me and him, getting together."  
  
"Hmmm. I see." Rory said, finally understanding why her mother was wearing a hole in the floor.  
  
"Have a seat," she said, motioning for Lorelai to have a seat on her bed. "The doctor is in."  
  
~.~  
  
Jess stared at the phone, confused by the abrupt ending of the phone call. He shook his head and picked up the book back up. Luke marched into his room. Jess stopped again, and looked up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think Lorelai likes me?" Luke asked, obviously bothered by his previous conversation in the diner with her.  
  
"I dunno. And why are you talking to me about it?" Jess said, annoyed.  
  
"Because you're dating Rory! Plus, you wouldn't tell the whole town about this. There's no one that I can really talk about this to. "  
  
"Caeser?" Jess suggested.  
  
Luke threw Jess a dirty look.  
  
"I think you could, considering she loves you for feeding her greasy food and coffee every day. Give it a try. You guys have lots in common right?" Jess said, picking up his book again.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Luke said. Luke left the room, wondering how he should make his move. The first thing that he would do in the morning when she arrived would be to apologize for being moody that earlier night.  
  
~.~  
  
"So, Dad wants to give it another try?" Rory asked.  
  
"He does. He wants it to work too, because he wants us to be a family."  
  
"Really?" Rory asked, surprised. "So, what are your feelings on the whole family thing then?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Lorelai admitted. "I don't think I'm ready, at least not for another round with him. What should I tell him?"  
  
"Another round? Are you sure that its the only thing bugging you?" Rory asked, lifting her eye brow. Lorelai eyed her daughter wearily. "Jess and I ended up eaves dropping on your conversation with Luke today at the diner."  
  
Lorelai stared blankly at her daughter.  
  
"Is there anything that you're not telling me about Luke? " Lorelai asked. "Do you know something that I don't?"  
  
"No, and I should be asking you that question," Rory replied. "Plus, why would I know anything that's going out with Luke?"  
  
"You're dating Jess."  
  
"Good point, but still, no. They're two separate entities, you know. Now answer the question please."  
  
"Nothing's going on with Luke. I was curious when you told me he was sad that I didn't come into the diner today. And you're right, he was acting funny today."  
  
"I think, Mom, with the whole dad situation, there's obviously something stopping you. Maybe it's cause you don't want to get hurt again, you don't want me to get hurt, or maybe it's the whole weird Luke behavior situation. Whatever it is, you need to tell dad that maybe you're not ready, and you need to let him down easy."  
  
"Awww. You're such a good daughter," Lorelai said, pulling Rory in for a hug.  
  
"You're a great mother," Rory replied, laughing at her mother at the similar conversation her and her father had earlier on in the evening.  
  
~.~  
  
Chris pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a deep breath. He was standing on the porch, looking out at the front yard.  
  
**What was I thinking? **  
  
He heard the front door open.  
  
"Lorelai," he said, not turning around.  
  
"Chris. Look, we need to talk." Chris turned to face her. His heart dropped, looking at the sad expression on her face. He knew it wasn't going to work.  
  
"It's not the time for us right now. You need to focus on Georgia, especially if you're going to move to Hartford. Rory and I would love to spend more time with you, but at the moment, I'm going to have to say no to your offer about the whole relationship, me and you thing. I've got to sort things out right now with myself. In part, I don't want to try us again because of how we got burned last time, but you know, Chris, that I'll always love you. Rory and I love you very much."  
  
Lorelai watched as Chris' eyes filled with water, his shoulders dropping.  
  
"I guess you're right Lorelai," he admitted bitterly. "I was foolish to think that you'd want to jump back into a relationship with me right away. I really need to focus on Georgia right now."  
  
Lorelai's heart broke, hearing the sadness in his voice. She walked up to him, and placed her hand on his face, caressing it gently.  
  
"Call me anytime, come visit more often, Chris. It might work out later on, but not right now," she whispered. She stood up on her tippie toes, and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. She took a hold of his hand, and led him into the house.  
  
~.~  
  
"You don't have to do this," Lorelai said, watching Chris pack his stuff, and look around the living room for Georgia's toys.  
  
"Yes, I have to," Chris said firmly, but smiling. "It's okay, I'm going to stay with my parents for a couple of days until I have to go back to work. I'll be figuring out my POA in the meantime."  
  
"POA?" Lorelai asked, looking at him curiously.  
  
"Plan of Action," Chris said, smiling. "Plus, you and Rory have done so much for me and Georgia." He stopped to pick up the car seat with Georgia in it.  
  
"Wait!" Lorelai cried out. "Breakfast, you, me, Rory and Georgie. Wait! That rhymes! You need some food before heading out anyways. "  
  
"Did anyone say breakfast?" Rory asked, yawning as she strolled out of her room. Lorelai marched over to her daughter, and turned her back towards her bedroom.  
  
"Yup, breakfast at Luke's with your dad, before he leaves okay? Get ready please."  
  
"Okay" Rory said, retreating to her room.  
  
"Breakfast it is," Chris said setting down the car seat. "Watch Georgia while I go pack the rest of the car?" he asked, leaving the room. Lorelai sat down, and looked at the gurgling baby. She picked up a stray rattle, and waved it gently in front of the baby. Georgia giggled furiously, with little bits of drool running down her chin.  
  
"Oh dear," Lorelai murmured to herself and the baby." Now we can't have that now can we."  
  
She found a small towel, and gently wiped the saliva away. Lorelai patted Georgia's head lightly, smoothing the soft, silky baby's hair to one side. She picked up the rattle, and shook it gently, resulting in a desired smile from the baby.  
  
"Awww, you like that, now don't you? Yes you do, yes you do!" she said. She set down the rattle and looked at Georgia carefully. She saw the beautiful brown eyes looking back at her, shining. Chris' beautiful brown eyes. Lorelai let out a sigh.  
  
"You know what, sweets?" she asked the baby. "You're one lucky girl to have such a great dad. He's such a super guy, so sweet, and caring. And if he ever gives you grief about anything, you can come talk to me. I'll be the best ever aunt you'll ever have. You're really lucky, Georgia, really lucky." The baby gurgled in response, salivating all over again. Lorelai reached over, and tenderly wiped away the spit. Chris had walked in just in time to overhear what Lorelai had been saying. Things may have not worked out as planned, but he knew that he could always rely on Lorelai for anything. Friends are the next best thing to a family.  
  
Rory leaned over Chris' shoulder, watching her mom play with Georgia.  
  
"I think she likes her, dad, I think she really likes her," she whispered softly.  
  
Lorelai looked up and noticed Rory and Chris watching her. She stood up and picked up the car seat.  
  
"Ready for some breakfast?" she asked, smiling broadly.  
  
"I'm super hungry," Rory announced, following her mother out the door. Chris followed the three, and closed the front door.  
  
~.~  
  
Lorelai sat at the diner, holding Georgia with one hand in her lap, and in her other hand, a saliva filled washcloth. The diner was unusually busy, because it was getting close to lunch. Rory had gone to the counter to say good morning to Jess, and Chris was peering intently into the menu, wondering whether to eat breakfast or lunch.  
  
Rory appeared back at the table, taking a seat. A moment later, Jess appeared with three cups and a coffee pot.  
  
"Good morning," he said, setting down the cups, and filling them with coffee. "What can I get you today?" he asked after he finished pouring the coffee.  
  
"Chocolate chip pancakes, with a side of bacon please." Rory answered, smiling. "Oh, and orange juice too," she added.  
  
"French toast, with scrambled eggs and sausage please," Lorelai said.  
  
"Same as hers" Chris said, smiling.  
  
'Okay then," Jess said, walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"Wait!" Lorelai said, calling out to Jess. "Where's Luke?"  
  
"In the back, refilling some of the new stock. Did ya want me to go get him for you, or something?" Jess replied.  
  
"No, no. Don't worry about it. I'll see him later, when he's done stocking." Lorelai said, smiling.  
  
Georgia was getting heavy on her one knee, so Lorelai quickly shifted her to the other one.  
  
"She's getting really big, fast," she commented to Chris.  
  
"Yup," he answered, admiring the picture of his daughter and Lorelai together.  
  
"She's so cuteeeee!" Rory said, sticking out her index finger and letting Georgia grab it tightly. "She's got a good grip too!" she laughed.  
  
Lorelai smiled, suddenly wishing that she had another baby of her own. Chris opened his arms, and picked Georgia up from Lorelai's lap. She looked at him, and admired the softness in his eyes, the gentle way he handled Georgia. She wished that she he could've held Rory the same way when she was a baby.  
  
Luke watched from across the diner as they played with the baby and laughed out loud. It looked like they were having a great time. An empty feeling over took him, and for a moment, he wished that it was him, sitting with Lorelai, holding a baby in his lap. He didn't exactly detest kids as much as some people thought. If he found the right person to have them with, he'd love his kids forever. Luke turned away, and returned back to the store room. He couldn't face Lorelai just quite yet.  
  
~.~  
  
********************  
  
To be continued... :)  
  
a/n - as I was writing this chapter - I got 7 more reviews since I put up chapter 2. That's fantastic! Keep on reviewing! :)  
  
A quick question though - do you think the chapters are too long, or too short? Or do you like the length as it is right now?  
  
I don't think I'll be updating within the next three days or so, but I promise to hopefully squeeze a chapter in by friday or Saturday, or maybe earlier. There's a lot of unfinished business here - and i wouldn't want to keep you hanging right? Check up once in a while okies?  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed - you guys make my day! ;)  
  
Keep on reviewing, and happy reading,  
  
pebbles. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing but confusion - Chapter 4.  
  
-by miss.pebbles. :)  
  
A/n - thanks for all the reviews! blush I've received an over whelming response since I put up chapter 2, and for those who think this is going to be an L/C, I'm sorry. Maybe another story? But don't stop reading. Thanks for all the ideas so far, see them coming up in the future! (and thanks lizzie for being my proof reader! - if you wonder why my chapters don't get put up that fast - you know who to blame for!! jks, jks!! luv ya!)  
  
Anyways - this has so far be a very detailed story, and I think I'm going to speed it up a little bit. I've got ideas for a new story, but I'm not going to start it until I finish this one. Let me know how far I should continue! Now, on with the story.  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Lorelai took one last bite of her waffle, and put down her knife and fork.  
  
"Wow, am I full!" she said, pushing away her plate.  
  
"Ditto that," Rory commented, from behind her book, while sneaking glances at her boyfriend who was waiting on other tables in the diner.  
  
"I'm stuffed," Chris announced. "I see how you guys come here all the time. The food is really good here." Georgia was sitting in her car seat on an extra chair, soaking up the sunshine streaming through the windows.  
  
"I think it's about time for me to go," Chris said, standing up and pulling on his jacket. He reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet. Lorelai quickly stopped him.  
  
"Don't worry about it Chris - it's my treat. I wish you weren't leaving so soon either," she said.  
  
"But you'll come back to visit soon right?" Rory asked, echoing her mother's sentiments.  
  
"Anything for my two favourite Gilmores," Chris replied, smiling. "Thanks for letting us stay so long. I'll call when I get to Boston okay?"  
  
Lorelai nodded, and stood up to give him a kiss. Rory got and walked around to give her little sister a kiss on the head. She stood back up, and gave her dad a huge hug. Jess smiled at Rory, who looked at him, while hugging her dad.  
  
"I'll miss you," she whispered in his ear. "Love you."  
  
"Love you too, kiddo."  
  
Chris gave Lorelai a quick kiss, and a hug.  
  
"Thanks for turning me down," he whispered. "I really needed that." He smiled, as he picked up his car seat and his daughter. Chris strolled toward the counter, and stuck his hand out at Jess.  
  
"Be good to my daughter, okay?" he said to Jess, who was a surprised by Chris' actions. Jess shook his hand firmly, and nodded, replying,  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I'll sit down and get to know you the next time I'm in town alright?" Chris said, firmly. Jess' heart sunk, and his stomach nervously pulled into knots.  
  
"Yes sir," he replied again, meekly. He looked helplessly in the direction of Rory and Lorelai, only to see amused looks on their faces.  
  
Chris let go of his hand, and walked towards the door, giving Lorelai and Rory one last wave. Both girls waved back, smiling.  
  
Once the door closed shut, Rory walked over and gave Jess a hug. Jess held her tight, as she buried her head into his neck, breathing softly. He rubbed her back gently, whispering softly to her.  
  
"I miss him already," Rory whispered softly. "It was so nice having him around."  
  
"I know," Jess answered, and a soothing voice. "He'll be back."  
  
Lorelai sat back down in her seat, picking up her half filled coffee cup. She felt oddly happy but also sad inside, almost an empty feeling. With Chris living at their house for a couple of days, it felt really nice, and normal. She looked out the window to see Chris' Volvo driving away, down the street. Maybe it was the thought of her being wanted, or the fact that there was a baby around in the house that had filled the empty space that now occupied her. She quickly finished her coffee, and gathered her purse. She stopped at the counter to pay for breakfast. Jess let go of Rory, and rang up the bill.  
  
"You never pay," he commented, taking her twenty and handing her back some change. "Luke's used to not having you pay, you know."  
  
"I know, but Luke is used to not having me and Rory pay. He's not used to having Chris not pay for his breakfast either, so I'm here to pay for his part," she said, plunking her change into her wallet. "Where is your flannel-clad uncle anyways?" she asked.  
  
'Dunno," was Jess' reply.  
  
"Alright then." She turned to Rory, who had gone back to get her book and jacket. "Are you going to hang around here for a while hun?" she questioned her daughter.  
  
"Yup," Rory answered, smiling. Lorelai frowned mockingly, and looked at her daughter.  
  
"I don't sacrifice my Friday nights to go to my mother's house for you to give me one word answers," she said. "What happened to all those lovely full sentences?" referring to the conversation they once had about the difference between Jess and Dean.  
  
"Maybe Jess is rubbing off on me," Rory answered, walking up beside her mother. "Don't worry, my vocabulary is quite intact, and if you want, I can use extremely sophisticated words in my sentences if you prefer."  
  
"That's my girl," Lorelai said, smiling. "Bye hun, see you at home." she said giving Rory a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"See you later, diner-boy" she called out to Jess, before leaving the diner.  
  
"Diner-boy? Diner-boy?" Jess repeated. "She did not just call me diner-boy did she?" he asked his girlfriend.  
  
"Oh yes she did," she replied, giggling. "I think it's cute! It's very true," she added, putting a thoughtful look on her face. "You are a boy, and you do work in a diner boy. I think it's a good nickname" she confirm, nodding her head firmly. "A very good nickname, of which I should use more often."  
  
"Oh no you don't," Jess said, putting down the towel he held in his hands. "Don't call me that, or I'm never giving you coffee again." Jess threatened. He paused, realizing what he just said.  
  
"Shit!" he said. "I'm becoming like Luke!"  
  
"The Diner-man" Rory added, laughing. Jess threw her a dirty look, before reaching over the counter to tickle her.  
  
"Luke" he yelled. "My shift's over!"  
  
Luke appeared from the kitchen, quickly scanning the diner for Lorelai and Chris, but only finding Rory sitting at the counter. Jess quickly grabbed Rory's hand, leading her towards the stairs.  
  
"Hey, where's your mother?" Luke asked gruffly, trying not to show he cared.  
  
"She went home," Rory replied, shrugging her shoulders. "She should be back later," and quickly disappeared upstairs with Jess.  
  
Luke frowned, as he picked up the coffee pot, and began to refill people's cups.  
  
~.~  
  
Luke's apartment  
  
"We totally need to do something about them," Jess said, after closing the apartment door.  
  
"Definitely," Rory agreed. "I've never seen Luke so, so" she said, at a loss for words.  
  
"Smitten?" Jess supplied for Rory. "Head over heels in love? I could keep on going here."  
  
"Definitely smitten, but seriously, over my mom?"  
  
"Yeah, definitely. It seems all the Gilmore women manage to capture our hearts," Jess said softly, pulling Rory by her waist and pulling her towards him. He bent down, and gave Rory a soft kiss on the lips, which was eagerly accepted by Rory, who kissed him back rather aggressively. Five minutes later, they stopped for some air, both of them breathing hard, but smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"We should do something about them," Rory said, looking Jess in the eyes. "Doesn't it bother you that Luke's always moody or mopey around here? And my mother - I so do not want to go to see her lying on the couch with a bag of chips and a pint of Ben and Jerry's."  
  
"I guess we should help them out. I told uncle Luke to get off his ass and do something about it, but it might take years for it to happen. Do you have any plans in mind?" he asked, nibbling at Rory's neck, despite her giggling.  
  
Rory playfully pushed her boyfriend away, back into an upright sitting position.  
  
"I've got a plan," she said, her eyes sparkling, and her cheeks all rosy. "Now, you're going to have to help me with this..."  
  
~.~  
  
"Mom," Rory called out. "I'm home!"  
  
Indeed, Lorelai was lying on the couch, watching the CNN, armed with a pint of Ben and Jerry's which had be more than half consumed. She turned, and looked at Rory, her eyes red and puffy.  
  
"It's so sad," she began, her voice cracking slightly. "Another war in the middle east? Not yet, but the high possibilities of it happening. And there were rumors in the Entertainment biz that Kid Rock is dead."  
  
"Mom," Rory said worriedly. "Kid Rock. Since when do you ever listen to him try to rap, or sing, or do whatever he does right?" She gently pried away the ice cream from her mother's tightly clutched hands. "What's wrong mom?" she asked, picking up scattered tissues from around the couch, the half eaten bag of potato chips.  
  
"What happens, Rory, if this time around Chris and I were meant to be? And I really gave up the chance to make things right? I called him earlier, but I guess he wasn't home yet.."  
  
"Wait? Mom, you called him?" Rory asked, in disbelief. "He's with his parents in Hartford anyways. Did you leave a message?"  
  
"Of course not, do you think I'm stupid?" Lorelai replied.  
  
"You called him, now didn't you?"  
  
Lorelai's eyes started to well up in tears again.  
  
"I am stupid, now am I," she said, her lower lip quivering.  
  
"No your not," Rory said, plopping down on the couch, putting her arm around her mom. "You're far from it. Insane, maybe on a few occasions, but definitely not stupid. Can a stupid mother give birth to a smart daughter? I don't think so."  
  
"I guess so," Lorelai said, agreeing with Rory, nodding her head slowly up and down.  
  
"I'm going to draw you a bath, mom, and you can go take a long bath. Then we'll head out to Luke's for coffee and dinner at around six okay?"  
  
"You're super sweetie. A super daughter," Lorelai commented, as Rory helped her up on her feet. Both climbed the stairs together, headed to the bathroom.  
  
~.~  
  
Luke's diner.  
  
Jess was tapping his foot impatiently, looking at the clock on the wall. It was almost six thirty, the time that Rory promised to swing by the diner with her mother.  
  
Luke was in the back, doing the inventory after the re-stocking, as he hid away from the front counter for most of the day. Jess didn't understand what was wrong with him, but the plan that him and Rory set up would hopefully break his moody spells, and return the normal Luke to them.  
  
The door chimed open, and Rory came in, all flustered looking, but giddy to be there. Lorelai came in a moment later, relaxed and refreshed looking, but still sadness in her eyes. The two girls sat down at the counter. Jess had already set down two cups of coffee in front of them, and leaned over to give Rory a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Ready?" he whispered softly into her ear. Rory nodded.  
  
'Where's Luke today?" Lorelai asked, noticing that he wasn't serving them today. She looked around the diner for him. "I haven't seen him all day," she commented.  
  
'He's been in the back all day, doing inventory and re-stocking the shelves. You could go in a say hello" Jess answered, his fingers intertwined with Rory's on the counter top.  
  
"Burgers and fries?" he asked.  
  
"Yes please," Rory answered, giving his hand a tight squeeze. She was a little bit nervous. She turned to face her mother, who had a glum look on her face, but was happily enjoying her coffee.  
  
"Same," Lorelai said.  
  
"Okay, two orders of burgers with fries on the side, coming up!" Jess said, before disappearing in the kitchen.  
  
"Coffee's good today, isn't it Mom?" Rory asked, making small talk.  
  
"Mmm. It is. No matter how crappy I feel, Luke's coffee," she saddened as she mentioned Luke's name, " always makes me feel better."  
  
"Hey Lorelai!" Jess called out as he came out of the kitchen. "Your orders are coming up, but we ran out of pickles in the kitchen. Since I'm the only one who's watching the front, would you go on into the back and grab a couple of bottles? I'd appreciate it."  
  
Lorelai started to shake her head, motioning for more coffee. She received a small nudge from Rory, who whispered, "Go get the pickles. Say hi to Luke for me."  
  
Lorelai got up from her stool and headed back into the storage room.  
  
"Hello?" she called as she stepped into the small room. "Luke?"  
  
Luke swore has he heard her voice, and lost his count of ketchup tins.  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
"Oh, hi, there you are! Where are the pickles?" she said, peering around the shelves, seeing Luke in a tight fitted shirt on the floor.  
  
"No flannel today?" she asked, in a teasing voice.  
  
"It got too hot, working in here. I took it off before," he replied. He looked around him, and opened a box.  
  
"Right, here," Luke said, lifting a jar of pickles out of the case on the floor, and handing it to her. "Here ya go."  
  
"Great. Thanks," she said, smiling. Luke shifted uncomfortably from his position on the floor.  
  
"Er, so how have you been?" Luke asked, his voice gruff, with a hint of softness. Lorelai stopped half way from the door, and turned around, her hair flipping gently. 'Geeze,' Luke thought, as he watched her silky hair float as if it were on air. 'She could make any man go weak in the knees anytime.'  
  
"Good, good." Lorelai replied, nervously. 'Why on earth was she feeling nervous? Could it be the protruding bicep of Luke Danes?' she wondered. "You?"  
  
"Good, good," he answered, staring into her eyes.  
  
"I better get going then," she said, turning around again. By the time she got to the door, she found it closed. Lorelai grasped the handle, and gave it a tug. Nothing happened. She gave it another try, pulling a little bit harder. Still nothing.  
  
"Uh, Luke?" she called out, her voice a little shaky.  
  
"Yeah?" Luke noticed the change in her voice, and immediately stood up.  
  
"How does this door lock?"  
  
"From the outside," he said, but began poking through a bundle of tins, in search for something. "It's a dead bolt, with key entries from both sides. I have the spare key somewhere here, in emergencies such as this," he said, mumbling.  
  
"Damn," Luke swore, and looked at Lorelai. "The key's not here."  
  
"So we're stuck in here?" Lorelai said, her voice rising. She handed the bottle of pickles to Luke, and turned to face the door.  
  
"Help!" We're stuck in here!" Lorelai screamed, banging her fist on the door. "Hello! Rory? Jess? Help! We're stuck in here!"  
  
Lorelai struck her fist hard on the door, and suddenly recoiled in pain.  
  
"Owww," she whimpered, scrunching her face in pain. "Owwie, owwie, owww."  
  
Luke quickly grabbed his shirt and took Lorelai's hand in his.  
  
"I know it's not bleeding, or anything, but I'm doing this to make it feel more comfortable," he explained, carefully wrapping the soft flannel shirt around her hand.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. It looks like we're going to be stuck here for a little while. It's too noisy out there for them to hear us. Someone will come looking for us sooner or later." Luke picked up another box from the room, and moved it closer to the shelves. He opened it, and began placing more jars of pickles on the shelf.  
  
"Couldn't we try something like, breaking in to the air vent over there, and climbing out? A la Jennifer Garner in Alias fashion?" Lorelai suggested. "Here Luke give me a hand."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No. You'll get yourself hurt." Lorelai stopped looking at the vent, and pouted.  
  
"Here, let me help," Lorelai offered, taking a jar and handing it to Luke. Silently, worked side by side, emptying two cases of pickles on the shelf. Lorelai sat down on the floor, leaning on a shelf when they were finished, as Luke picked up his clip board and began counting.  
  
"Hey Luke," Lorelai said, interrupting the unusual silence between the two of them. Luke turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Have a seat, will ya? The floor's not too cold, and you don't have to work all the time," she said, motioning to the empty space across from her. Luke looked at her, and put his clipboard down. He took a seat facing Lorelai, leaning on the opposite shelf. He picked up a jar of pickles, and opened them.  
  
"Pickle?" he asked, offering the open jar to her. Lorelai nodded, and fished in the jar for one.  
  
"Thanks," she said, examining the shape of her chosen pickle.  
  
"So, how are you, really?" she asked, ignoring her pickle, and looking at Luke, who was happily munching away on his pickle.  
  
"I'm good, good," he replied, looking at her. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason at all," Lorelai answered, fully knowing that there was indeed a reason for asking.  
  
"It's just been that, you've been a little bit quiet, or moody sometimes, lately." She finally took a bite of the pickle, her eyes widening.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. "These pickles are really good! Where did you get them from?" She grabbed the jar from Luke, and looked at the label.  
  
"My dad, when I was little, took us to the coast for a vacation. We found this great little pickling plant, and they were the best pickles we ever tasted. From then on, that's what my dad ordered for us, and that's what I've always ordered for the diner. They're what I grew up with, you know?" he told her. Lorelai looked up at him, imagining him as a child on the coast, at some pickling factory, on vacation. A smile grew on her face.  
  
"So, what do you mean, I've been a little bit weird lately?" he continued, interrupting Lorelai's thoughts.  
  
"Nothing," Lorelai stammered, "nothing." She looked up at him, as she balanced the jar of pickles between her knees, reaching for another one.  
  
"It's just," she started, stopping for a second to reach for the biggest pickle in the jar.  
  
"Yes?" Luke prodded, curious as to what she was going to say.  
  
"Nothing," she finished off lamely, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Great," Luke grumbled, obviously frustrated. "You've got nothing to say to me, when you obviously have something on your mind?" he demanded angrily, his voice rising, and temper flaring. He angrily stood up, and snatched his clip board up, starting to count again.  
  
"Am I not good enough company for you, that you can't tell me what's going on?" he asked Lorelai, who was sitting on the floor, with her half empty jar of pickles.  
  
"Luke, I didn't mean it like that," she started to say, but was quickly cut off by Luke's angry voice.  
  
"What do you mean then?" he asked, sarcastically.  
  
"A lot's been going on, that's all. And, it seems you haven't been around when I needed to talk to you, cause you're always busy."  
  
"So, I'm not good company, and I'm not a good friend either, then," he said, looking away from her.  
  
"Luke!" Lorelai shrieked, knocking over the jar on the floor. "Will you stop and listen to me for a moment?" Luke turned to face her, seeing the sincerity in her eyes.  
  
"Okay," he said, picking up the fallen jar of pickles, and tightening the lid. "Okay."  
  
~.~  
  
*********************  
  
tbc ( I can hear the screams of frustration, as many of you guys slam your mouse into the mouse pad angrily.)  
  
Don't worry - i've got the next chapter all in my head, and it just needs to be typed out. Soon, soon I promise.  
  
The more reviews I get, the sooner you'll be reading the next installment. Thanks for all those who review, thank you thank you!! ;)  
  
Ta ta for now! Thanks for r/r! Until the next chapter -  
  
pebbles. 


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing but confusion - chapter 5 -by miss.pebbles.  
  
A/N - february's here - and this might be the last update in a while. Pls read the important author's note at the end of the next chapter okay? And REVIEW!  
  
Enough yapping here - now on with the story!  
  
************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rory sat at the counter, nervously twirling her hair. She looked at Jess, who was calmly walking around the diner, handling the dinner rush.  
  
"Do you think they're okay?" she asked, her eyes filled with worry.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine." Jess looked at Rory, and gave her a hug.  
  
"They just need some time to figure things out, and we're just speeding it along for them. Plus, it was your idea," he pointed out.  
  
"I know, I know, but I'm having second thoughts about this plan. What happens if my mom gets really angry, and bites Luke's head off? Not a pretty sight."  
  
"Not a pretty sight indeed," Jess agreed. He gave Rory a quick kiss on the lips. "Don't worry okay? We'll bring them food in a little while, when the diner is less busy alright?"  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
"Can I help with anything?" she asked, hoping it would make the time pass by a little bit faster.  
  
Jess nodded, pulling out an apron for her.  
  
"Here," he said, handing her the coffee pot. " Just make sure the people who want extra coffee have their cups full okay?"  
  
Rory smiled, and picked up the pot.  
  
"Okay."  
  
~.~  
  
Luke and Lorelai were sitting side by side, on the floor of the storage room. Both of them stared straight ahead into the row of cans of spaghetti sauce.  
  
"I've had a really tough week, Luke." Lorelai said, breaking the silence. "Chris came back this week."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"He left this morning." Lorelai looked at Luke, who had turned to face her.  
  
"Really?" he said, genuinely surprised. "Why?"  
  
"I pushed him away," Lorelai replied, looking away again.  
  
"We were having such a good time, him, Rory and I, it was like we were an actual family unit. All nice, and happy, like it's supposed to be. He springs it on me, on Friday night, after I came home from the diner" she said, pausing and looking back at Luke, "he said he wanted to come back, and give another try at a relationship."  
  
"Huh." Lorelai turned to look at him.  
  
"What did you say?" Luke asked.  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Oh." silence "Why?"  
  
"Now, here is where it gets tricky. I'm not sure why I said no. But for sure, I knew it just didn't feel right. I wish Rory were here right now," she muttered.  
  
"Rory?" Luke asked, giving her a weird look.  
  
"She's my therapist," Lorelai explained. "She explained it to me a lot better last night, and it made more sense. Plus, she can help me figure out a couple of other things," she added.  
  
"I told her about everything that went on, and Rory suggested it was because I wasn't ready to try another relationship round with Chris, because I am secretly afraid of getting hurt, or letting Rory get hurt, or just confused about everything."  
  
"Confused about everything?"  
  
"About you." Lorelai said, looking into his eyes.  
  
Luke pursed his lips together, and pretended to look like he understood what she meant. "I understand he said." He paused, furrowing his forehead. "On second thought, I don't understand. What do you mean you're confused about everything. Everything including me? Or just me?" he asked, turning to face Lorelai completely.  
  
"You," Lorelai said, tapping him gently with her index finger on his chest. "You confuse me. You start off all sweet, and nice, especially when you sent Rory home that day with coffee and the danish, and the day before, how you didn't charge Chris for his breakfast, but other times, it seems like you're one big old grumpy grouch, like Oscar on Sesame Street. Those times it makes it impossible for anyone to talk to you. And lately, for the past couple of days, it's like you've been avoiding me, for no apparent reason. And it's got me so confused." Lorelai paused, licking her lips. Luke reached over and grabbed a can of pop, and opened it for her.  
  
"Here," he said, still dumbfounded by all of what she just said.  
  
"Thanks," Lorelai said, taking a deep sip.  
  
"And, to top it all off, Rory thinks that maybe one of the reasons why I turned away Chris is, you Luke."  
  
"Me?" Luke stared into her eyes. "Why me?"  
  
"I dunno," Lorelai said, sadly, turning her eyes away. Luke gently lifted her chin up, so he could look into her eyes again.  
  
"Chris can give me anything in the world that I want; he gave me Rory. But one thing he couldn't ever give me is you, Luke." She paused, taking in a deep breath. Her chest felt a little tighter. 'What am I doing?' she thought.  
  
"You've always been the one, there for me, Luke. You've been so good to me, and I've never realized that maybe you're more than just the diner man, who feeds my enormous addiction of coffee, and dutifully warns me of clogged arteries when I order a burger every day for dinner. You really care about me, and most importantly, you also care about Rory. I never realized how good I had it, until it was gone." A single tear rolled down her face, and Luke gently wiped it away.  
  
"It was never gone, Lorelai," he said. "I was always here, and I'll always be here. For you, and Rory." He took a deep breath.  
  
"I saw you this morning in the diner, with Chris and everyone. You were holding the baby in your lap, and everyone was laughing. I didn't want to interrupt your moment of a happiness." Lorelai looked up at him.  
  
"Really?" she asked. "Why didn't you come out and say hi?"  
  
"I'm not too sure," Luke said, looking away. "I was jealous, that Chris could complete your family like he did this morning. It seemed like it fit perfectly. I'm not a home wrecker you know," he added, causing Lorelai to laugh.  
  
"I was planning on apologizing for being rude to you, in the diner that night. I really didn't mean to ignore you, or be rude. I don't know what happened there.  
  
"Awww," Lorelai said, laughing. She gently touched the side of his cheeky, rubbing her fingers along the scruff. "You were jealous. And I was stupid."  
  
"You weren't stupid," Luke said, taking a hold of Lorelai's hand. 'Damn, it felt good when she was rubbing it on his cheek.'  
  
"I was stupid and to top it off, I was jealous. I should've done something long ago, but I guess it's never too late."  
  
Luke put his hand on Lorelai's cheek, and gently lowered his face towards hers. His lips brushed against hers, softly in a kiss. Lorelai's heart leapt as she froze, realizing that the diner man was kissing her. She finally came back to her senses, and placed her hand on the back of Luke's head, pulling him in closer, for a deeper kiss. Finally, when they both broke a part, both of them smiled.  
  
"So," Luke said, breaking the silence.  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"I guess we can't go back to how things used to be right?" Lorelai said, breaking their repetitive 'so's'.  
  
"Did you want it to be?" Luke asked, his face full of concern. Lorelai smiled shyly, and shook her head.  
  
"Definitely not, definitely not."  
  
"Sometimes change is for the better," Luke said, and Lorelai responded with a kiss.  
  
"Sometimes change is better," she replied, pausing for a second. Lorelai looked around, and scrambled to her feet. She race towards the door, just as it closed, and the lock clicking.  
  
"Hey!" she screamed, pounding on the door with her good hand. "Hello! Let us out!"  
  
Luke quickly grabbed her hand in mid-air.  
  
"Don't want you to hurt both hands now," he explained, and Lorelai gave him an annoyed look.  
  
"Look," Lorelai said, pointing to the floor. There was a plate filled with a burger and fries. The burger and fries were cut down the middle, and separated into two sections on the plate. There were two small tooth picks poking out of the burger, with small little pieces of paper taped to them. One said 'Luke', and the other said 'Lorelai'. Luke stooped down to pick up the plate.  
  
"It looks like we have dinner," he said, bringing the food towards their noses, and breathing in.  
  
"It looks like we've been set up," Lorelai replied. She took a seat on the floor, taking the plate from Luke.  
  
"Burger?" she asked. "Oh, wait, you don't eat red meat."  
  
"Hey, I never said that." Luke said, picking up his labeled half. "I eat burgers, from time to time. Not all the time, but once in a while." He took a bite out of it.  
  
"Pretty good," he said, after chewing for a while, and swallowing. Lorelai smiled, and continued to eat.  
  
They finally finished the food on the plate, satisfied for the time being. Luke reached out for a napkin, when something dropped out from within it.  
  
Luke's eyes narrowed, as he picked up the fallen object.  
  
"Ah ha!" he said, putting the key into the lock. "We were totally set up." He turned the lock, and helped Lorelai up from the floor. He put his hand on the door knob, preparing to turn it. Lorelai quickly placed her hand over his and said,  
  
"Wait." She quickly reached up and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, smiling.  
  
"So," she said after they pulled apart, "what should we do? Congratulate the on a mission accomplished, or ground them for locking us up in a room all night."  
  
"Well," Luke replied, smiling, "as a token of our appreciation for their magnificent scheming, we will simply repay them by grounding them. Good idea?"  
  
Lorelai smiled as she took Luke's hand in hers, and opened the door. She felt Luke's fingers pull away a little bit, but intertwine with hers, giving her a reassuring squeeze. Together they walked out of the tiny storage room.  
  
~.~  
  
Rory was sitting on a stool, watching Jess sweep the floor of the diner. It was 9:30, and the diner had closed for the night.  
  
"Do you think they'd figure out that we gave them the key to let themselves out yet?" Rory asked, picking up a cloth, and wiping down the counter top.  
  
"Yeah, they should've figured it out by now," Jess answered, looking up. "But uncle Luke and your mom were probably fighting too much to even notice that they could leave!" He grinned at Rory.  
  
"Jess!"  
  
Rory looked up, her eyes widening with fear. Luke and her mom were out of the storage room. Luke marched into the diner with an angry look on his face, with Lorelai at his heels, with an equally angry look on her face. Suddenly she broke out into a smile, and winked at Rory.  
  
"What are we going to do with you two?" he roared at Jess and Rory. "Who's idea was it?"  
  
Rory quickly handed the towel to Jess, and scampered behind him, intimidated by Luke.  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
"So you're not going to tell us who planned this ordeal?" Lorelai said, her tone rising as she spoke. She turned to Luke. "What should we do?" she asked him.  
  
"Ground them?"  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Three months?"  
  
"What?" Rory squeaked.  
  
"Uncle Luke, you can't ground us for three months!" Jess complained.  
  
"Yeah, that's a lot. Two weeks then?" Lorelai suggested, moving closer towards Luke.  
  
"Two weeks sounds good," Luke said, smiling. He put his arm around Lorelai's waist and pulled her close. Lorelai gave him a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
Rory looked at Jess shocked.  
  
"Grounded two weeks is our way for saying 'thank you for locking us, and making us realizing our feelings for each other," Lorelai said, laughing.  
  
"But mom! I've never been grounded before!" Rory complained. "You never ground me!"  
  
"This is the thanks I get for making you come to your senses?" Jess demanded angrily. "Are you insane? Remind me never to help you again."  
  
Lorelai rushed over to Rory, and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"I'll unground you when I get home, hun," she whispered into Rory's ear. Jess heard, and his eyes opening wider.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!" he complained to Luke. "How come she gets un- grounded?"  
  
Luke shrugged. "Rory's not my kid. Now get back to work," he ordered, ignoring the death stares he was getting from Jess.  
  
"Awww," Rory sympathized. "I'll come visit you every day when you're grounded?" she offered, hoping to make him feel better.  
  
"You come and visit me every day already," Jess pointed out. He paused. "Okay then. You get to spend every day with me that I'm grounded, okay?"  
  
Rory smiled, and squeezed his hand. Jess turned to Luke, tossing him the towel. "My shift's over, I'm out." He threw Luke another dirty look, before leaving with Rory.  
  
Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Did you see the look on their faces when you came out, yelling at them?"  
  
Luke laughed.  
  
"If only I had a camera. I've never seen Rory so scared, and Jess so pissed off." Lorelai came over, and put her arms around his waist, her face inches away from his.  
  
"This feels so right," he said, giving her a quick kiss.  
  
"We should've done this long ago," Lorelai admitted, playing with the hair on the back of his head.  
  
"You wanna help clean up?" he asked, holding up the towel.  
  
"Uh uh," Lorelai answered, shaking her head. "But I'll sit here and drink coffee, while you clean?" she offered smiling.  
  
Luke sighed.  
  
"Coffee is bad for you, you know. With so much caffeine in your system so late, how can you even sleep at night? Don't you stay wide awake.."  
  
Lorelai interrupted him with a kiss.  
  
"Coffee it is," Luke relented, grabbing a cup from underneath the counter, frowning. Her kisses made it impossible to refuse, or be angry at her.  
  
Lorelai smiled at Luke, accepting her cup.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~.~  
  
"I can't believe we did it!" Rory shrieked, once Jess and her were outside.  
  
Jess shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I guess so," he said, agreeing with Rory. He squeezed her hand, as they walked towards the bridge, a quiet and favorite sitting place.  
  
"You're so smart, you know," he said, in a teasing voice, as they sad down, dangling their legs over the water.  
  
"It's not like I came up with this plan alone, you helped with the key, and the whole supply room thing," Rory replied, looking up at his face. "We work well together."  
  
Jess squeezed her hand.  
  
"Yeah, we do."  
  
~.~  
  
Rory and Lorelai stood in front a giant oak door. Another week had quickly passed, which meant another Friday dinner had arrived.  
  
Lorelai had been dreading it, not wanting to explain to her mother why Chris, once again was no longer in their lives, and this time around, it was her fault.  
  
"Mom, ring the door bell," Rory said, standing side by side with her mother.  
  
"No honey, you ring it," Lorelai replied, nudging her daughter closer to the door.  
  
"Uh uh." Rory shook her head. "I rang it last week."  
  
"No you didn't. We didn't get a chance to ring the door bell last week cause we were late, and Mom opened the door before we could get out."  
  
"So? I rang it the week before then."  
  
"So?" Lorelai mimicked. "I gave birth to you, so you have to do what I say. So there!"  
  
"Fine." Rory pressed the door bell once. "At least we're on time today."  
  
The door opened, and the girls were greeted by the maid.  
  
"Mrs. Gilmore is expecting you in the parlor. Please, come in," she said, taking their coats as the walked in.  
  
Emily stood up as Lorelai and Rory walked into the room.  
  
"Hello Lorelai, Rory. You two aren't late today." She paused, and looked behind them. "Where's Christopher, and his daughter?"  
  
"In Boston."  
  
"Why on earth would they be doing there?"  
  
"They live there."  
  
"I thought they were staying in Stars Hollow with you."  
  
"They left."  
  
"When?" Emily demanded. "Wine?"  
  
"Yes please, white." Lorelai replied, sighing. "They left Saturday."  
  
"Rory? Soda?" Emily asked, before turning her attention back to Lorelai. "So soon? Why?"  
  
"I'm not sure, mom. Chris needed to go back to work."  
  
"I'm sure he could've waited until Sunday before leaving."  
  
"No he couldn't mom."  
  
"Why not? Did you kick him out or something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
The maid shuffled in, interrupting the heated conversation.  
  
"Dinner's ready."  
  
"Please tell Mr. Gilmore dinner is ready."  
  
Emily looked a little bit distraught, and stood up. "Let's go," she commanded, walking towards the dining room. "We'll talk about this over dinner."  
  
~.~  
  
"So, Rory, how is school?" Richard Gilmore asked.  
  
"Good, good. It's getting quite busy, with the Franklin, Paris, and planning for prom. Exams are coming up soon."  
  
"I can't believe you're almost done now, it seems like it was just yesterday when you started going to Chilton." Lorelai commented, taking a bite of her salad. Emily was being unusually quiet, compared to minutes before in the living room.  
  
"Good salad today mom. Very fresh. Did you get her to hand pick the spinach in Mexico?" Lorelai commented, joking about the salad.  
  
"Good."  
  
Rory looked at her mother, warningly. Lorelai shrugged.  
  
"Emily, is there something wrong?" Richard asked. "You're being awfully quiet at your end of the table."  
  
Emily snapped.  
  
"Richard, look around you. Who was at the table last Friday, and isn't here this week?" She paused, allowing Richard to peer around the room, looking at the faces seated at the table. It dawned on him: Christopher and Georgia. Before he could say anything, Emily cut him off.  
  
"Yes, that's right, Richard," Emily continued, not allowing Richard to answer. "Christopher and his daughter. Christopher isn't here. Where is he, you may ask? In Boston!"  
  
"Mom," Lorelai said, in a very strained tone of voice.  
  
"Lorelai, why isn't he here? What did he do this time, to make seem like that you two will never be able to get together?" Emily sighed, putting down her fork and waving away her unfinished salad. The maid quickly picked it up, avoiding a verbal lashing from Emily Gilmore.  
  
"Why are you always interfering with my life? Do you really want to know why Chris isn't here? Perhaps, have you ever thought, that he just wasn't the right person for me, at any point in time in my life? He was upset that Sherry left him. He tried starting up something again with me, but I turned him down."  
  
"Turned him down?" Emily's face started to turn a shade of purple.  
  
"Why are things ever so complicated? This time, you stopped him, not him stopping you? What is wrong with you?" she demanded.  
  
"It wasn't what I wanted Mom. Raising a child that isn't mine? I love Rory, she's my kid. Also, I didn't want to be the rebound girl. Getting my heart broken isn't the best feeling in the world, Mom. I love him, always, but not anymore. He needs to figure some things out, but we're going to keep in touch more often now."  
  
"Well, Emily, there's your answer," Richard commented, cutting into the lamb chop on his plate. He turned to Lorelai.  
  
"I'm glad you made your own decision. I don't think I could love a granddaughter who isn't our own." He smiled at Rory, who blushed. "We're Gilmores, that's how it's going to be." He raised his glass, in a toast.  
  
"To the Gilmores."  
  
Lorelai and Rory smiled, picking up their glasses. Emily grumpily followed in suit.  
  
"To the Gilmores."  
  
~.~  
  
Done!!:) What do you think? Should I continue this story, moving forward and doing more r/j? Feed back pls!  
  
pebbles. 


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing but confusion - chapter 6.  
  
A/N I'm going to keep on writing, i'm not too sure when to end this fic.  
  
Let me know how things are going -and where i should let it end?  
  
Btw - just letting you know, there are L/L fluffiness here, but some surprises that I betcha you didn't see coming!  
  
Disclaimers: whoa - did i just see a pig fly? Naw, just my imagination. if a pig flew, i would own WB, and the show Gilmore girls. I don't. Pigs don't fly.  
  
Now - on with the story.  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
"Wow, Grandma wasn't really happy with the whole Dad thing in there today," Rory commented on the drive home.  
  
Lorelai stopped the car as they drove up to Luke's.  
  
"What do you think Grandma would've said if I had told her I dumped Chris and hooked up with the diner man?" She paused. "Damn. I should've done that. It would've given her a heart attack."  
  
"Mom," Rory said, giving her a look. "You don't want to give Grandma a heart attack. When do you plan on telling her anyways?"  
  
"Not for a long time, not for a long time, my little grasshopper. When were you planning to tell her about Jess?"  
  
Rory threw her a dirty look, and walked into the diner.  
  
~.~ June - many months later (time flies!)  
  
Rory sat patiently, waiting for Jess to end his shift. He finished wiping the last counter top, and threw it in the kitchen angrily.  
  
"How was your day?" Rory asked, smiling. She stood up, and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Long. Tremendously long."  
  
Rory frowned. Jess had worked at Wal-mart today, as well as the diner for the dinner shift. He was beyond grumpy at this point.  
  
"Let's go for a walk," Rory said, grabbing his hand. "It's nice and cool outside. We'll go and help get your mind off of things."  
  
"Naw," Jess said, staying put, and tugging back Rory's hand when she pulled his toward the door.  
  
"Let's go upstairs for a bit, and chill there. Luke's cleaning the kitchen anyway."  
  
He smiled, and Rory began to lead the way.  
  
**  
  
Jess flopped on his bed, lying face up, at the ceiling. Rory removed her shoes, and cuddled up next to him, her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Done your homework?" Rory asked, despite it being a Saturday.  
  
"What, you're not my mother," Jess replied, harshly. Rory shifted uncomfortably beside him, and Jess realized his error.  
  
"Yeah, I'm done. Didn't have much to do though. Teachers are preparing for finals soon." Jess looked at Rory, apologizing with his eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean to snap at you," he said, pulling Rory closer to him. "Long day, you know. I'm just getting a little bit tired."  
  
"I know, I know," Rory said, closing her eyes, and cuddling closer to Jess. She could hear his agitated breathing become more rhythmic, breathing softly in and out. Lately, Jess had been super cranky, and Rory tried so hard to not step on his toes, and annoy him. She sighed softly, and closed her eyes.  
  
~.~  
  
Lorelai bounded in, looking for Luke. She was holding two movies, and a bag from Doose's, presumably holding a huge quantity of junk food.  
  
"Luke?" Lorelai called out, peering into the kitchen. Lorelai called out his name again, a little bit louder in the direction of the storage room. She came back into the diner, and set her belongings on the table.  
  
A pair of strong hands grabbed her lightly at the waist.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
"Aghhhhhhhh!"  
  
Lorelai whirled around, knowing who the person. She was greeted by the sight of a dozen red roses.  
  
"Happy three -month anniversary, Lor," Luke said, offering the bouquet to her. She smiled, accepting them, but looked up at him angrily.  
  
"I thought I told you not to scare me like that!" she scolded. "Happy anniversary," she replied, giving him a kiss.  
  
"You called though," he answered, slyly. "I came. It's not my fault you didn't see me."  
  
Lorelai stuck out her tongue. She dragged Luke to the counter, and showed him what she had brought in earlier.  
  
"The Rock, a classic guy movie for you," she said, holding up the first video, "and Life as a house, as a sappy chickie choice."  
  
Luke groaned.  
  
"Did Rory help you out with those choices?"  
  
"No, actually. I came up with all on my own," she said picking up her things. "Rory's starting exams soon, so I thought that she could spend some time with Jess before she ignores him for the rest of the semester."  
  
"Uh huh," Luke nodded, sarcastically agreeing. "It's more like you wanted to get rid of her to spend more time with me," he grinned.  
  
"Like I would ever plan to get rid of my daughter, and send her away?" Lorelai pretended to look shocked. "Never! Hey!" she said as Luke pulled away her things from her hands, and set them back on the counter.  
  
"Come here," he said, leading her to the back, towards the storage room. He opened the door, to reveal small blanket laid out on the floor, and two plates with burgers and fries on top of it. A pickle jar stood as the centerpiece, aside from the candles illuminating the room.  
  
"Awwww," Lorelai whispered, in awe. "We're celebrating our two month anniversary today, back where it all started.  
  
Luke smiled and he led his girlfriend into the room, and locked the door.  
  
~.~  
  
Rory woke up, not knowing where she was. She noticed that she had fallen asleep in Jess' bed, but the odd thing was that Jess was no where to be seen. She checked the time, it was only 9 pm. Rory looked around for him, not finding him, but hearing the shower running. She climbed back into bed, reaching underneath the mattress for a well worn-out book. 'Oliver Twist' she read, opening the book to the cover page. 'Chapter 1.'  
  
Jess came out of the bathroom, with a towel around his waist. He ran his hands casually through his hair, walking towards his room. He had fallen asleep with Rory in his arms, but woke up a short while after. He didn't want to wake her, so he decided to take a shower. 'Rory looks like a sleeping angel, innocent and pure' he thought as he left the room. 'God, I love her so much.' The pain inside him was unbearable sometimes. Hearing her laugh, watching her read, holding her in his arms, kissing her; it felt so right.  
  
The last couple of weeks had been bothering him. Every time they were together, it hurt him. Her being so happy, but him, knowing he would be the one to cause her pain.  
  
Sometimes he wasn't sure what to do. Jess wanted to be with Rory, but both of the knew that it would be too difficult to have a commuter relationship, especially during the school year. They would both get busy, drift apart, and never really talk again. That was the last thing that Jess ever wanted to do.  
  
Rory looked up to see Jess leaning on the door frame, in deep though. She smiled when she saw what he was wearing, and put her book down. Jess walked to the bed slowly, and Rory moved toward his edge of the bed.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close. Rory could feel his heart beating fast.  
  
Jess kicked the door shut with his foot, leaning down to kiss Rory lightly on the lips.  
  
"Ms. Gilmore."  
  
"Mr. Marino."  
  
"How ya doing?" he said, imitating Joey from Friends.  
  
Rory laughed as she pulled him on to the bed with her.  
  
~.~  
  
A while later...  
  
Rory snuggled under the covers, closer to Jess.  
  
"Wow." Rory looked up at Jess, in admiration.  
  
"Wow yourself, Ror. I guess it's true, that the quiet ones are really the ones full of surprises there. I didn't expect that at all. Was it okay for you?" Jess looked into her face, of concern.  
  
"It was perfect. You made it perfect. Thank you." Rory threaded her fingers in between Jess' and cuddled up closer.  
  
They both lay there for another hour, soaking up what had happen moments before.  
  
"I think I should go soon," Rory said, looking up at Jess. "Hand me a shirt please?"  
  
Jess leaned over the bed, and picked up some of Rory's belongings, handing them to her. He picked up his boxers, and slid them on.  
  
"I wish you could stay the night," he said tracing the outline of her neck with his fingers.  
  
"I wish I could, but if I didn't go home, well, I hope you have a will written out. My mom and Luke will kill you - repeatedly, taking turns, if they found out."  
  
Rory got up, struggling into a pair of jeans. Jess got out of bed, and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, kissing Rory on her neck.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~.~  
  
Lorelai sat next to Luke, yawning loudly. After their romantic dinner at the diner, they had gone back to the Gilmore's to watch the movies.  
  
Luke was always still amazed at how much Lorelai could eat in one evening, all of it being junk food.  
  
"I guess I should get going now," Luke said sliding from underneath Lorelai's body.  
  
"No, stay the night." Lorelai stopped, and pulled at his hand.  
  
Luke turned around, to see the look in her eyes.  
  
"But where would I sleep?"  
  
"In a bed. Upstairs. With me," Lorelai said in a sexy voice, her lips close to Luke's.  
  
"What about Rory?"  
  
"What about her? She's not home yet."  
  
"What if she comes home, and catches us, you know." Luke's face began to turn red, at the thought.  
  
"Come on, Mr. Danes. I've given her the talk, and she knows not to barge in on us. Don't worry."  
  
Not knowing what to say, Luke allowed himself to be led up the stairs.  
  
~.~ The next morning.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in an hour. Just open the diner will ya? Don't burn it down or something. Bye."  
  
Lorelai rolled over just in time to see Luke hang up the phone.  
  
"Good morning" he said, giving Lorelai a kiss.  
  
"Good morning." She smiled. "Who was that?"  
  
"Jess. I wanted him to open the diner this morning."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"6:00"  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"10:00"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good." Luke slipped back under the covers, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
Lorelai turned to face Luke, who seemed had fallen back asleep.  
  
"Did you want to come to Friday dinner with us this week?"  
  
"Sure," Luke replied, not knowing what he just agreed himself to.  
  
"Sleep." he commanded, and Lorelai snuggled up tightly to him.  
  
~.~  
  
Rory woke up, sunlight streaming into her window. Rory looked at her alarm clock.  
  
The familiar red digits red 9:15. Shit! She had slept in. She was supposed to meet Jess at the diner in 15 minutes for breakfast. She hurriedly got out of bed, and quickly got dressed.  
  
Her mom had left junk food and video tapes all over the coffee table in the living room. Rory glanced up at her mom's still closed door.  
  
She quickly scribbled a note, letting her mom know where she was, and left.  
  
Rory ran into the diner, breathless.  
  
"I'm here!" she called out to no one in particular.  
  
She noticed Jess balancing plates as he came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Jess!" she said running up to greet him. He halted in his steps, making sure he didn't drop anything. His facial expression showed that he was in a sour mood.  
  
"Did you need any help?" Rory asked, smiling at him.  
  
"Top the coffee off for people, will you?" he asked, walking toward a family seated at the window.  
  
Rory and Jess scampered away, busy working at the diner for the rest of the morning, so busy Rory forgot to get breakfast.  
  
Luke strolled in, casually, with Lorelai at his side, a couple hours later.  
  
"You didn't say I'd have to run the diner by myself for the whole morning," Jess complained, once he saw Luke. He threw his dish towel angrily on the table, and disappeared upstairs.  
  
"It was really busy," Rory explained, just as weary looking. She too disappeared upstairs.  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai, and shrugged.  
  
~.~  
  
"Jess!" Rory called out. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"You sure? You seemed pretty angry down there today."  
  
'Really? You think?" Jess turned to Rory, scowling. "How would you like it to be waken up at 6 am, after four hours of sleep, and told to go open a bloody diner, and have the busiest morning possible?"  
  
Rory shrank back at his tone. She straightened up, and looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"What?" Jess retorted.  
  
"You've been in such a bad mood lately!"  
  
"Naw really? Thanks for telling me that, genius."  
  
"What's really wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing!" Jess said harshly. He grabbed his jacket, and started out the door. Rory grabbed his hand.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
Rory started to follow him out but was stopped by Jess.  
  
"I need to be alone right now, okay?" With that, he left, leaving Rory standing alone in the doorway, watching his figure disappear.  
  
~.~  
  
********************  
  
Please review, let me know how you like it?  
  
Thanks for all your support so far: Katie, luke_Lorelai_ash, caffcrazy, natmp, BROEmEaNtToBe, airforcebrat, pandapearl, gluglug, fireangel, bia ~from italy! - coolness!, mag, Karen-tenou, saramel, firegoddess, charmkat, ggirl, rory potter, twister, gg4ever, jessgurly, bug, angel Monroe (I love your stories!), becky, an anonymous reviewer - and most of all - anonymousthinker - thank you for all your support!  
  
Happy reading, give me feed back and direction. p.s. I've got midterms coming up, econ, natural science, and environmental psych - so wish me luck, and don't be mad if I don't update until later! Take care., and read on!  
  
pebbles :) 


	7. Chapter 7 I'm sorry

Nothing but confusion - chapter 7 - **"I'm sorry"**

A/N - thank you for all of your fantastic reviews, much appreciated. Sorry for the delay in this chapter, but I hope it makes up for the wait. Keep on reading, and please review!

One last thing - usually I don't name chapters, but this one is special, it's dedicated to liz, my beta, and all I can say is - i'm sorry. 

Now - on with the story.

****************

"Rory?"

Lane walked across the lawn towards the gazebo, where her friend was sitting.

"Rory?" Lane repeated, watching her friend who had a glazed look on her face. 

Lane gently tapped her on the shoulder. Rory shook out of her temporary daze. 

"Lane. Hi."

Lane took a seat next to her friend, swinging her arm around her best friend's shoulder. 

"What's wrong?" Lane asked, with a concerned look on her face. "You seem a little of it, lately."

"Really?" Rory asked, surprised. Lane gave her a look of irritation. 

"Okay," Rory relented, nodding slowly. "You're right.'

"So, what's wrong?" Lane asked, her concern growing for her friend. "Is it about Jess?"

"Jess," Rory echoed softly. "Jess."

Rory looked towards the diner, watching Jess serve customers through the window. He looked up, their eyes meeting briefly, but looked back down quickly, getting back to work. 

"So, you want to tell me what's wrong?" Lane asked, noticing the silence from her friend.

~.~

Lorelai walked into the diner, and took a seat at the counter.

"Jess. Coffee."

Jess silently grabbed a cup, and filled it, before placing it on the counter. He grabbed his pad of paper, and went to take orders from the waiting customers.

"Not one for words today are you?" Lorelai commented, sipping her coffee.

Luke walked down the stairs, dressed in a black leather jacket, dark navy blue button up shirt, and black dress pants. 

Lorelai let out a low whistle. Luke blushed furiously, and quickly quieted Lorelai with a kiss. 

"Wow, a great dresser and an amazing kisser. Could a girl ask for more?" Lorelai smiled. "You look really good tonight."

"Yeah, could you ask for any more? Any more, and I'd puke," Jess snickered, walking by the pair.

"Jess, shut up. Aren't there customers that you're supposed to be serving?"

Jess grumbled something inaudible and grabbed the coffee pot.

"Hey, Jess, have you seen Rory?" Lorelai asked, draining the rest of her cup. Luke grabbed her jacket, and helped it on Lorelai. 

"How am I supposed to know? You don't see her here, do you?" Jess replied, pouring a cup of coffee in a Styrofoam cup. "Here. This is for Rory," he said, handing it to her. 

Lorelai, shocked, silently accepted the cup, and left the diner, in search of her daughter, deciding that it was time for a heart to heart for with her daughter. 

~.~

Rory sat on the side of the bridge, her feet hanging off the side. She stared aimlessly across the lake, the warm summer breeze blowing in her face.

Rory's thoughts were interrupted by the soft footsteps on the bridge approaching her. She didn't even have to guess who it was, she knew it was Jess. 

"Hey."

Rory sat silently, ignoring Jess as he sat down beside her. 

"You don't mind if i sit, do you?" he asked, sensing the hostility and tension between the two. "If you want, I'll leave."

He sat their for a second, the silence loud and clear. He began to get up, but Rory spoke up.

"You don't have to leave," she whispered.

"Okay." Jess sat back down, nudging closer to her. Rory shifted away uncomfortably. 

"We need to talk," Rory said softly, her heart fluttering more quickly. 

"Yeah," Jess echoed quietly, "yeah."

"What's wrong with you?" Rory demanded, turning to face him. Jess lowered his head, not willing to let his eyes meet Rory's. "Look at me!" 

Jess raised his eyes, his dark eyes filled with pain and sorrow. He looked at Rory, who's soft blue eyes were filling with tears, threatening to fall.

"What's wrong with you?" she repeated, extending her hand to softly touch his face. "You've been so angry lately, and you're not telling me what's wrong."

Jess immediately recoiled against her touch, knowing that what he was going to say next didn't deserve her touch or compassion.

"I care about you Jess." Rory said again, taking back her hand, and wrapping it around her now bended knees. She set her chin on her knees, and looked at the quiet figure sitting across from her. 

"I don't think we should be together anymore."

Rory's face filled with shock and horror, the threatening tears beginning to fall in a slow steady stream. 

"Jess," she began to say, her voice shaking. 

"Don't make it harder that it really is," Jess interrupted, angrily. Rory chewed her lip nervously, tucking her hair behind her ear repeatedly. 

"We can't do this anymore. You and me. It's just not going to work Ror."

"Why?" 

"Why? Did you need me to paint a picture out for you Rory?" I thought getting into an Ivy League school would mean that you catch on to things a little quicker," Jess retorted, frustrated at seeing her tears falling down her cheeks. He fought every inch of himself to not reach out, and pull her into a hug, kissing her tears away, stroking her long brown hair, and comforting her. "You're going places, Rory Gilmore, it's simple. I don't want to be the one that holds you back, and I know you'll do anything for us to be together, but I can't let you sacrifice everything."

Jess stood up, crouching down and reaching her face. He tilted it up, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. 

"I love you, Rory Gilmore. That's why I have to do this. **And I'm sorry. **If that counts for anything, I really am truly sorry."

Jess walked away, leaving Rory huddled on the bridge, in a sobbing mess. 

~.~

Lorelai sat at the counter, tapping her fingers slowly on the counter, staring off into space. Luke grabbed the coffee pot, and filled her cup generously, for the 5th time that day. 

"You hungry?" he asked, as Lorelai was shook out of her daze by the fresh aroma of the coffee. He bent down and gave her a quick kiss. 

Lorelai nodded quickly, giving Luke a shy smile. The smile was quickly replaced with concern, as she checked her watch.

"Rory's supposed to be here by now," she commented. Luke sat next down next to her, and rubbed her lower back, noticing her body all tense. 

"She'll be here, don't worry," Luke reassured. "I'll get Caesar to make you the usual." 

Luke stood up, and walked toward the kitchen. 

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai called out. Luke stopped, and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." 

Luke grinned sheepishly, and 

disappeared behind the door. 

~.~

Lorelai left the diner, holding a take out box from Luke, headed home to investigate where her daughter had disappeared to. 

"Rory?" she called out, opening the front door.  "Mommy's home."

Lorelai shut the front door, listening for any movements in the house. 

Rory let out a long sniff, as she heard her mother's voice ringing through the house.

Lorelai walked into the room, seeing her daughter huddled up on the couch, tissue boxes in hand. The TV screen was on, but Rory wasn't paying attention. Lorelai quickly set the diner box on the table, and flicked off the television, before enveloping her crying daughter in a hug.

"Oh baby, what happen?" she soothed, rubbing Rory's back softly. Rory burst out into another round of tears, wetting her mother's shirt. 

"Shhhhh, sweetheart, shhhhh." Lorelai sat back, and held her daughter for the rest of the night.

~.~

Lorelai woke up as she felt a weight lifted from her lap. Rory had gotten up, and was picking the scattered tissues from the couch.

"Rory?" 

Rory looked at her mom, her face filled with sadness, and her eyes rimmed with red. She blinked her eyes slowly, trying to keep her tears from falling again. 

"Honey? What happened?" 

"I gave him my heart, all of it, and he decided to be the victorious, noble one by dumping me, claiming it was for my own good." Rory replied bitterly, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, honey, Rory, come here," Lorelai said, opening her arms and giving her weeping daughter a hug.  Rory hiccupped softly, as Lorelai smoothed her daughter's hair.

"I'm so sorry honey," she whispered softly. "I'm so sorry about Jess, sweetheart."

~.~

Lorelai walked into the diner, her hair pulled back into a simple ponytail. She took a seat at the counter, and waited patiently for Luke to bring her a cup of coffee.

"Quiet this morning?" Luke joked, as he poured her a cup of coffee. He took a look at Lorelai, and was startled at her appearance. Lorelai was up all night comforting her daughter, and got very little sleep.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

Lorelai nodded her head tentatively, and then abruptly shook her head, tears threatening to fall. 

"No, not really," she admitted, as Luke came around the counter, and swept Lorelai into a giant hug, before she burst into tears.

"Rory and Jess broke up," she said softly, inhaling the soft scent of laundry detergent from Luke's plaid shirt. "She was up crying all night."

"I'm so sorry, Lorelai,"  Luke whispered into her ear, as he quickly moved Lorelai into the kitchen. "I'll talk to him when he gets up, all right?" 

Lorelai shook her head. 

"He's not here."

"What do you mean he's not here?" 

Luke demanded, surprised at her comment.

"He got on a bus this morning. I saw him from afar."

Luke let go of Lorelai, and rushed up stairs, to find an empty bed, and Jess' clothes gone.  A white envelope on the disheveled bed caught his eye, and he picked it up.

Lorelai peered anxiously over Luke's shoulder and he nervously opened the envelope, his hands shaking as he tore the seal open.

_Dear 'Uncle' Luke,_

_If you're reading this now, you've realized I'm gone, but i just wanted to say thanks for everything you've done for me, over the time I've spent here in Star's Hollow, but it seems that I've over stayed my welcome, and that I best be getting out of your way._

_Take care of  Lorelai, she really loves you, more than you'll ever know, and take care of Rory too. I''ll miss her a lot, and you too._

_I'm sorry it had to be this way, but it had to be. I'll keep in touch._

_Jess_

Luke looked up at Lorelai, who had started to cry again. Deep down in Luke's heart, it started to ache. Jess had a profound effect on everyone in Star's Hollow, positively or negatively. Damn, he was going to miss that kid.

Lorelai reached up, and stroked his face, gently caressing it in her hands.

"I'll miss him, just a bit," she said, whispering softly.

"Me too, me too."

******************

A/N: 1st off, i must apologize for not updating this sooner, I've had a huge writer's block, and got caught up in a whole bunch of other things... especially school.

Thank you for all who reviewed... an honorable mention goes to angel monroe - for a fantastic review, and i'm so sorry to all of you - if this didn't fulfill your expectations. 

This is the final chapter of this story, I don't care to write any more about L/L because it's often quite over done, and it's nice to leave it to other authors and writers of the show to write how their relationship is. I may, one day write a sequel - focusing on the R/J aspect of things, more so a future fic because it opens a whole new realm of possibilities.

Once again, i thank you for all your kind reviews, and i can't mention all of you - but many thanks. 

Take care, miss.pebbles.


End file.
